Indestructible
by FoxDemon303
Summary: An eighteen year old girl is a street fighter for Maroni. She had a screwed up childhood, scars marking her body, and a intense rage problem. Having earned the title, 'Indestructible' the Clown Prince's curiosity is aroused. Is that good or bad? Joker/OC
1. The life of Mimi

**Hi people! I tried a Joker story before but people wouldn't comment and I didn't like what I wrote. So, here I am trying it again. I know my OC may seem Mary Sue but all she is a girl with anger issues and a nack for fighting. OO Maybe that is Mary Sue... Agh, please read on and tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Indestructible: The life of Mimi**

My eyes snapped open. There was a loud banging sound ringing through my apartment. I growled. I was having such a nice dream too. I emerged from my bedroom and peeked through the hole in my door. It was Zack. I rolled my eyes and cracked open the door, "What?" He glared at me. "Rent!" He held out his hand. I look at his face then his hand. I reached for my table next to the door. "Zach," I began, "I don't have the damn rent." I pulled out a gun. His blue eyes widened. "Too bad though, you may need some money to a buy a one way ticket to hell!" I shouted, pulling the trigger.

_Bang!_

I shot him dead. He layed still for awhile. Then his hand twitched. I sighed and pulled him inside. I heard my neighbor came rushing out. "What in heaven's name is going on?! I heard a gun shot!" She exclaimed. I grinned, "Just a spider, no worries!"

She looked at me dumbfounded but returned to her room without further questioning. I slammed the door and stared at him. Great, more trash to take out...

* * *

Hello, My name is Mimi E. Hathaway. I'm eighteen and I've lived in Gotham ever since I could remember. I grew up in a average household with a kind and loving family. It all seemed like a play. Everyone smiling and having a good time. It all seemed perfect. Until that one year in high school. I had just entered the ninth grade when the play began to collapse.

I came home and everything was still and quite. I guessed my parents weren't home yet. But I was sadly mistaken.

I peeked in the living room to see my mother laying on the ground, bleeding. "Mom!" I rushed in to help. When I touched her, she let out a scream. "Get out! He'll kill you!". I was so confused. Who had done this? And where was dad?

I entered into my shitty apartment and went for the couch. I sighed and fell back on the sofa. Kicking my boots off, I turned on the tube to see what mess the city got itself into.

_"Earlier today, The Joker has yet again robbed another bank. He has hit most of the major banks in the city. Police are still unable to locate his were abouts. Luckily, there were no casualties and no major injuries. There are, however, some of his own henchmen shot and dead. Officials are still confused on The Joker's real motives. Other news, The Batman is still at large. Commissioner Gorden says that The Batman is no threat, but a great ally."_

The reporter then when on about other things that were so trivial. I was bored out of my skull. I got up and decided to kill my gun that I used to kill Zach. As I began to clean it, my thoughts lingered on one man. The Joker. He was interesting. The way he murdered and got what he wanted. Awesome! I finished my gun and went to find something to eat. I opened the refrigerator and was not too shocked to see it empty. I'm out of food again...Shit!!

Angry at myself, I walked up stairs to take a nice, relaxing shower. Ah, yes. That's what I needed. I turned on the water and waited for it to get hot. As I waited I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a eighteen year old girl with brown hair and green eyes. Had a scar that resembled a 'X' on my right cheek. I bent my head to wash away the make up, don't know why I wear the crap. I hated to take a shower with that stuff on. I looked down at my arms and legs that were also scared up. I had a few on my stomach, but not many. I noticed the water was ready, so I stripped my clothes and stepped in. I sighed in content. Hot water was always relaxing. I began to wash my back when my hand ran over the gash in my shoulder. Out of all my scars, that one I despised. It reminded me of _him._ The bastard who ruined my life!

After half an hour, I was dressed in my Pj's. A white tank top with black skulls on them with short black pants. I looked to the look to find out it was 1:00 in the morning. Feeling tired, I grabbed the gun off the table and went back upstairs. I opened the door only to have it fall off...Growling, I threw the door down the stairs.

"Piece of junk!" I yelled, jumping on my bed. It was big enough for two. I hide the gun under my pillow and rested my head on it. I layed there for what seemed like eternity before my eyelids began to droop. Just as I was about to drift off into slumber when I suddenly remembered something. 'Crap! I gotta be at the Street tonight!' I jumped out of bed and threw on a KoRn shirt with some ripped up blue jeans. I nearly fell out the door trying to put on my boots. 'Ugh, can't believe I'm late!!' I mentally kicked myself. 'Hope boss isn't too angry...'

**(Street)**

"You son of a bitch!" A punch from the taller darker man sailed into the smaller man's face. A sicking crack echoed through the booze filled air. Welcome to 'Street'. Street was a underground fighting club where criminals got together, placed their men in fights, and bet on them. Your man dies, your boss looses money. I had been in 'Street' for three years and I was calmed to be 'indestructible'. I was beat down and down but I always got back up. The small man was declared dead and some guy named 'Scarecrow' just won a ton of cash.

"Congratulations to Mr. Scarecrow! And now, gentlemen, place your bets and fighters!" Mark shouted from the middle of the ring.

I stood by and stared at all the dead beat criminals. What a bunch of losers. Well, that doesn't say much when it's coming from me... I noticed when a Italian man walked in. He made eye contact and nodded to me. I returned the nod and stepped into the ring. I heard him walk in. Then Mark announced,

"Haha! Tonight we have a special guest! Mr. Maroni and his fighter, Scarface!" He pointed a finger at us. I growled. Maroni named me that for the scar on my cheek. It was so corny... "How much on Scarface?" Mark asked Maroni. "50,000" He was starting at a low bid. "Will anyone take on Scarface for 50,000?" There was silence for a period of time until Scarecrow bellowed, "50,000 it is!!" He was betting what he just earned? What a dumbass. If I learned one thing from Maroni it was always start at a low price. Maroni chuckled and agreed. "Scarface, take your corner!" I went to left corner and stood there staring at Maroni.

"The usual?" I asked, pulling on some fingerless gloves. He gave a curt nod. "And don't screw up." He ordered. I stuck my tongue out and turned around. When I did I saw Scarecrow's fighter. It was the larger man from before. "Sup big man?" I asked looking up at him. He spat in my face. The crowd made a 'oooo' sound. Wanna know why I'm called 'Indestructible'?" I smiled up at the man, "You fucker." I punched him in the face. I spun around, high-kicking him the face. Rage was coursing through my small person. "Don't. You. Ever. Spit. In. My. Face!" I grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. He began to choke on his own blood.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I took my hand and placed it on his face. I dug my sharp nails into his skin and slashed down. His yelled out in agony. His face was a bloody mess. I threw drew my hand and then punched him directly in the stomach. Twisting my fist around. Breaking some bones and rupturing some organs. Blood poured from his mouth like a river. He some how managed to get out of my grip. Which pissed me off even more. He swung his fist into my face. Sending me flying. I let out a giggle and ran back at him. I grabbed his neck again but this time I headbutted him. I felt a knee connect with my stomach. I was pushed back. Staggering to his feet, he ran over to Mark and took his chair. I heard him charge at me and hit with everything he had with that steal chair. I knew I'd have some bruises left over from this one. Blood was dripping from my head. I stopped the chair with my arm and threw it away from him. I ran behind him and twisted his arm. I heard it beginning to crack. I gave a wicked smile and tugged on it. A snap was heard and he let out a yell.

"Finish him!!" The crowed roared. I saw Scarecrow on the edge of his sit. Maroni just sat back and watched proudly. I let him fall to the floor. I threw up my arms and began to chant, "Weapons! Weapons!" I knew this thugs had some weapons on'em. I was thrown guns, numchucks, swords, grenades, and some knives. I smirked when my eyes landed on the knives. I took the knife and stood above the man. "Say bye-bye!" I placed the knife on his throat and sliced away. He just laid there in his own crimson pool, dead. I threw the knife in a random direction and walked off.

Mark yelled into the microphone, "Gentlemen, we have a winner! Miss Scareface!!" I laughed as Scarecrow yelled at his other men. Saying something like, 'Why the hell did you let me do that?!' his men just grumbled that it was his own fault. Oh yes, I never told you why I was called 'Indestructible'. No matter how many times you knock my down, my rage will come back at you ten thousand fold.

I looked back at the areana then to my bloody hands. Welcome to my life...

* * *

"Hey Boss, you think you like her?" the masked man asked his boss. "I mean, she can take a hit and come back just like that!" The other man added in. "She's hot too..." one muttered to himself. The Boss laughed, "Yea she is a pretty little thing isn't she?" All the men nodded in agreement. The Boss stood up and walked towards the back where Scarface disappeared. "You boys stay here. I'm going to go make a little proposition..."

**Fox: Hi again! Did I do good? Please tell me. Oh, and if I spelled 'Maroni' wrong could you please let me know? Thanks! Sorry, I gotta ask. Leave a review please?**


	2. What is this? Halloween?

**Fox: Hello! I wanna give a big thanks to those who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited, you are awesome!!I know this chapter is short but I have school and tests to study for... I did badly on my first Geography test (hangs head in shame) Anyway, I may not update during the week very much but I'll bust my lil rear to update on the weekends! Please read and enjoy.**

I rolled up a chair and sat down. My head still bleeding. Maroni stood before me with a smug look on his face. "You never cease to amaze me." I coughed some, "Yeah, I know. You tell me that all the time..." I shot him a glare. "Now, more importantly, where's my money? Buying food and gas isn't cheap anymore." He chuckled. "Of course, how could I forget." He threw me a roll of hundreds. "600 as I promised." I nodded, counting to make sure the sly bastard didn't lie. I put the cash in my pocket. "Thanks. For a gang leader you keep your word." "I have to if I want to keep my most promising tools." He stated a matter of factly. I gave a low hiss. I hated it when he called me a tool. It pissed me off. He noticed my anger rising and took a quick leave. But before he left he said, "Keep living up to your name, Miss 'Indestructible', and you'll be just fine." and then he was gone.

"Stupid man. Hope he gets nailed in the nads..." I muttered, trying to get on my feet. But with all the wounds it was becoming a hard task. I stumbbled around until I hit the mirror. I started gasping for air. 'Clam down...Calm the hell down...!' I yelled at myself. My anger, well, sometimes got the best of me. I began to see nothing but red. I pulled back my fist and punched the mirror to pieces. Screaming random curses at it. Once I finished I glanced down at my hands. Some of my flesh was hanging on by a thread. "Damn it..." I placed my head on the shattered mirror. That was smart...

"Ouch!" I shouted, ripping the glass from my forehead. My temperature was growing. "Stupid fuck!!" I pounded my fists into the concrete. Chips of it started to break apart. Blood was oozing from my knuckles. For some who is nicknamed 'Indestructible' I sure bleed easily. Soon there was a hole in the ground. Filling with my own crimson liquid. Then I heard it.

"Hehehe!"

It sounded like some madman. I spun around, still filled with rage, and saw a clown. He was more morbid looking than any clown I remember seeing. He had greasy green hair, black circled around his eyes, face painted pure white with some of it smugged off, and red painted formed into a smile. And his outfit...What the hell? It was all purple...

After I had a quick study of this guy I charged. My bloody fist was caught with his gloved hand. "Are you, uh, on Steroids or something?" He asked, licking his lips. While he had a hold of my hand I saw he had scars on his face. They were odd. It seemed like a Cheshire grin. Hahaha, this was one screwed up cat! "Are you, uh, going to say something?" I smirked. "Yea," I threw my other fist at him. "Eat this!" He just giggled and caught that one too. I blinked. This clown was good. "Why...can't I...hit you?!" I struggled in his iron like grip. He just kept laughing. "Hahah, you're feisty! I like that!" I felt heat flow to my cheeks.

"W-what'd you just say?" I stuttered. He just giggled again. "I said," He pushed me into the chair. He took a small knife, "I like," and sat on my lap.

"Feisty..." He purred into my ear. I felt the blood rush to my face again. All the rage I had once felt was completely erased. Now I had...What kind of freakin' emotion was this?! I hadn't felt it in so long I couldn't remember what is was! I felt something slimy on my face. I flinched to see his tongue licking the blood off my face. "You taste good..." He licked his scars. I was shocked. "Sicko!"

I gave a gasp as he held the blade in front of my face. "Now, since we're uh, comfortable, we can talk." He put the knife in my mouth, pressing it against my cheek. "Let's see, uh, what was I going to say again? Oh, yes! I have a proposition for you." He licked his red lips. "L-Like what?" His grin widened. "Forget Maroni and work for me." I blinked. Another thing I learned from Maroni; Don't ever cross Maroni. "I-I-I can't! He'll kill me!" I shrieked. A wave of laughter echoed. "What if I kill you?" He asked, adding pressure on my cheek. "What would I get out of it?"

He smirked and removed the knife.

Next thing I know is his lips crashed on mine and his tongue attacking my own. What the hell was this freak doing in my mouth?! I hissed and bit his tongue and kicked him away. My body felt like it was on fire. What in the seven hells was wrong with me?! "P-pervert!" I spat. He just started laughing again. "Did ya like it?"

I was too embrassed to think. "Fuck you!" I shouted at him.

He placed his head on lap. "Would you please?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Freak!" I kneed him in the stomach. I heard him growl for once. Wow, no laughing...Wait, that's a bad thing...right? He lunged at me, pinning me to the wall. "Listen here you little bitch. You can call me crazy, pyshco, maniac, pervert," He chuckled a little at that. "But never, I MEAN NEVER, call me a freak!" He yelled at me, waving the knife around my face. "Or, I'll have to crave up that perfect face of yous." He licked his scars again. "Perfect!? You call my face perfect?! My God! Your face looks better compared to mine!" I yelled back. He looked shocked for a brief moment but it was gone in like, two seconds.

"Okay no more, uh, fighting. Tell me, Maroni or," He put the knife back in my mouth. "My pointy friend here." I stared at him and the knife. I couldn't answer. Not now anyways. I can't make decisions in five seconds! "Can you...give me more time?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side. "I guess, uh, sure." The knife remained inside my mouth. He back away from me, taking the knife along with him. "I'll give you till the next time you fight. Until then, 'Scarface'!" He winked at me then disappeared.

I slid down the wall. What is this? Freaking Halloween?!

**(Three days later)**

I looked out the window. Nighttime was drawing near. I sighed and went to find something to wear for tonight. I pulled open my closet and skimmed around. I saw my 'Insane Clown Possy' hoodie. I would never wear that hoodie ever again! I shuddered and looked for something else. I found a 'Disturbed' T-shirt and some dark blue jeans. I put those on and tied up my 'DC' shoes. I stepped outside and took in the night air. I loved the night. I headed for the garage next to the apartment building and went in. I searched around in the dark for decades until I ran into it. "Ah ha! There you are!" I smiled.

I was flying down the street on my black Harly Davison. Tonight I had to give the messed up clown my answer. To be honest, I don't even know the answer yet...

I arrived at 'Street' just ten minutes before my usual time. I hopped off the motorcycle and ran inside. The crowd was wild tonight. More guys drunk and most likely on crack. I could feel someones eyes on me. It sent shivers down my spine. I found Maroni sitting next Mark as he was talking to some other guy. I walked over to the guys and stood waiting for acknowledgement. Maroni gave me my orders and placed his money. As I entered the ring I saw him. The Joker. He gave the casual smile and waved. I felt rush again. Damn emotions. They get in the way too much. I kept my composure and stepped into the ring. The injuries I received from the nights earlier had completely healed. I put my back to my corner and bent my knees. I waited for my prey to enter the ring. Then Mark announced,

"Gentlemen! Scarface A.K.A 'Indestructible' has come returned!" He lifted up my arm, "And not a wound on her!"

It was abonormal for me to heal so quickly. I didn't really grasp why. My body just healed fast.

"Now, who will take her on?!" There was a moment of silence. I had fought most of these losers .And I doubt people who put up a million to- "My man will!"

I faced The Joker. There's no way he had that much money! He just grinned and pushed a random guy forward. I could see in his eyes that the guy was scared senseless. I was suddenly away from Mark. I nearly tripped over myself when Maroni clutched my shoulders. "You had better win or I'll kill you understand?!" He yelled in my face. My eye starting twitching. He was really getting me mad and yelling in my face didn't help. Not one bit. I heard a cocking of a gun behind me. I saw a gun aimed at Maroni's head. The holder of the gun? Joker.

"Now let's not threaten the lady. Are you, uh, afraid to lose Maroni?" He licked his red lips. "To me?"

Maroni looked at him disgusted. "Like I'd lose to the likes of you." His eyes glared at me. I stared right back. My eyes just as cold as ice. Maroni sighed, "You lose, you die." I didn't respond just walked away. "Oh, Maroni, if I'm right and I'm sure I am, you'll be losing more than money tonight." Joker stated and skipped after me. "You're answer?" I looked back at him.

"You'll find out once I get twiggy's ass over here." I pointed to the guy he pushed into the ring. Joker let out a laugh. '"Hahaha, you do that."

He left once I returned to the ring. Twiggy looked as if he were about to cry. "Aw, what's wrong? Afraid some punk is going to mop the floor with you?"

"You're a girl! What are you going to do?!" He yelled trying to cover up his fear. I grinned, "I'm going to kill you, you sniveling coward."

Mark stood between the two. "Fight!" And he jumped away. I smirked and ran at him. He stood his ground which surprised me a little. I jumped up in the air and kicked him in the face. He let out a yelp but came back. He made a sorry attempt to punch me. But I gracefully dodged and punched him in the gut. Blood spilled from his mouth. He then did something weird. He spit out the blood and lunged at me. I was too late to move out of the way. He slammed me to the ground. He was on top of me grinning. He then headbutted me. After that I was rattled. I felt the fire be set ablaze again. The crimson covering my eyes. I let out a insane laugh and threw him off. I jumped up and charged. I threw multiple punches, slaps, and kicks to the young man. I felt so alive! Anger was indeed my strength.

I grabbed his head and started to bash in the floor. The blows growing harsher and harsher. I heard Mark yell stop but I couldn't. The anger was taking it course. Once I figured out the boy was dead I decided to go after who I saw next. And my gaze locked onto Maroni.

* * *

**Fox: Well, I hoped you liked it. Again I thank everybody who reviewed, altered and so on. Thank you very much. It made me very happy! I hope to update again soon and hear from you again. Thanks for reading.**


	3. See The Blood

**Fox: Whew! Finally got this out! I'm happy :D Sorry it took so long. I have so much to study for and my homework is impossible! Thank you to those who reviewed, alerted, and ect. It makes me very happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's pretty long. : )**

* * *

I smirked and dashed towards Maroni. "What are you doing?! The guy is over there!" He yelled at me. I just laughed. "Yea, but my target tonight is you!" I jumped over the tables. Cursing under his breath, he pushed his men forward. "Shoot her! I want her dead!!" The men loaded their guns and fired. Bullet after bullet embedded itself in my body. I fell to my knees. My vision getting blurry. Taking in a breath of air I jumped back up. I glared at Maroni, "Now, that wasn't nice." I shook my finger. "H-How are you...still alive...?" I let out a hyena laugh. "I'm just cool like that!!" I bent my legs and took a leap over the gunmens' heads. My hand cracked as I formed my fist. Had I broken my hand? Too late to go back now. I felt a surge of joy when my fist came into contact with Maroni's tanned face.

I've been wanting to do that for years!

Maroni fell to the ground. I remained standing. I felt so alive, so powerful, so...damn, I'm tired. I took a look at Joker. "There's...your...answer. Happy now?" I kept blinking, struggling to keep my eyesight clear and focused. I saw him smile and start to clap. I cracked my neck and looked at Maroni. "Bastard..." I spat blood on his face. I staggered over to The Joker. "Now what?" He just went in a giggle fit. What a weirdo... "Now, you come with me!" He took my hand in his gloved one and raced out the door. I had a rough time keeping up with Joker. "Will you slow the hell down!?" I yelled at him. He just laughed again. Again, what a weirdo...

While we were running I slipped on the blood that was pouring off my leg. I beg to slip. "H-Hey! I'm gonna trip if you ke-!"

'Thud'!

For a moment I didn't realize what had just happened until I felt a shakebeneath me. I blinked to see Joker under me. And he, of course, was laughing... "I told you to slow down! But no, you keep running likeI did-" I was cut his lips on mine. 'What the hell?! This again!?' He pulled back and smirked at me. "You complain way too much!" He threw me off him. I landed on my butt. "Why did you do that?!" I screamed at him. "What? Didn't like it, doll face?" He licked his red lips and picked me up. I didn't bother to make a comment. Knowing him he'd try to makea stupid joke out of it!

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

"What?! Hell no I didn-" Next thing I saw was black.

When I woke up I noticed three things: One, I had a terrible ache on the back of my head. Two, I was in a van. And three: There guys in clown masks in here.

"What the hell...?" I rolled over only to hit something. I heard my 'favorite' laugh. "So, sleeping beauty graces us with her consciousness!" It was The Joker. He was the only clown in here not wearing a mask. Well, he had his make-up but I guess it's different. "Feelin' okay?" He asked, without a hint of care, cocking the gun. "Oh, I'm fine! Just a few bullets stuck in me but I'm sure that I'll be just great!" I shouted sarcastically. I had a bad habit of being sarcastic. Not good...

I pressed against the wall of the van. Joker had his hand wrapped around my throat. "Now, I like the feisty side of you but if you EVER get sarcastic with me I'll kill you!" He shouted at me. "You're chocking me, dumbass!" God, me and my big mouth. I receiveda slap for that little comment. "Never disrespect me. Understand?" I heard flick sound and I saw his pocket knife. Normally a girl would be crying and beg to be forgiven but I'm totally the opposite. Instead of fear inside me, rage was sneering it's ugly face again.

"Hey Joker..." He put the knife near my mouth. "What?"

"You better stop hitting and threatening me." I growled. "Otherwise I'm gonna kick your ass all the way to the fucking moon!!" I yelled at him. I punched him in the ribs. He automactically let go. I saw the knife at my feet. He must of dropped it when I punched him. I grabbed that and sat on top of him. I was about to plunge the knife into his fucked up skull when he caught my hand. "Hahaha, you're so much fun!!" He was giggling again! And when I was about to kill him! What the hell is the matter with him?!

"Hey Boss, everything okay back there?" One the masked men asked. "Yeah, everything is just peachy!" Joker kicked me off him. Now he was the on top and with the knife pointed in my face. "Hehehe, see what happens when you play with me? Things seem to get outta hand." He licked his lips.

"Boss, we're here!"

"Where's here?" I asked, keeping a close eye on the knife. "The bank." He said getting off me. "I'm not helping you rob it. In fact, I can't even if I was willing!" I was talking about all my injuries. Even he should understand that I can't do a lot in my situation. "I didn't say I wanted you to rob it." He opened the side door and jumped out. He reached in for me and lifted me out. "See that school bus over there?" He pointed right. "Yeah, and?" He grinned, "You're going to drive it!" "Huh?!" He just laughed again. I just stayed still as he walked us over. Me being in his arms was...weird. But, I liked it...

He opened the bus and placed me on the driver's seat. "There ya go." He smiled. I looked up at him. "So?" "Okay, when me and the boys, or me more like it, finish stealin' the money you pick me up. Easy right?" I nodded. "Do I come around front?" He giggled, "Hell no! Just come in through the wall!" I wanted to fall over. Did he say come in through the wall...?!

"O-Okay, but when do I know when you're ready?" "You'll know." He gave me a clown mask. "Don't show anyone your face. I don't need people getting ideas about my girl." I flinched. His girl?! I looked around. Nobody. I pointed to myself. "Me? I'm your girl?" "Yep!" He smiled again and exited the bus. I felt the heat come to my face again. No one has ever called me their girl...

"Aw, don't pout. You'll see me again." He laughed. Huh? I was pouting? Since when?!

"I don't pout." I stated, folding my arms.

He just smirked. "Yea, ya do."

I watched as he went back towards the bank. Why does he do this to me? I sighed and pulled on the mask. I'm sooo screwed...

**(Joker's pov)**

"Who do you think you're stealing from?!" I heard some old guy shooting off a shotgun. Three of my men went down in second. Me and Sam hid behind a counter. We saw Bob look over to shot him but he got it in the head. Ouch! Hahaha! Robbing places was fun! Sam I guess suddenly grew some balls 'cause he got up and shot the old guy in the leg. Sending him tumbling down. Sam went over to finish the job while I gathered the money. I looked over my shoulder. Sam was about to shoot him when I turned around. "Hahaha, sucks for you!" I shot him in the head. The old guy looked at me like I was some kinda retard. I grinned under my mask when I heard the bus come crashing through the wall.

I saw Mimi come falling out the back. How do I know her name? When something interests me, I'm going to learn about it as much as I can.

"Dude, I friggin' killed the wall!!" She yelled pointing at the wall. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She acted cute sometimes...Wait, cute? What the hell is wrong with me today?! I motioned for her to get the device I had in the back. I grinned as she handed it to me. It was explosive. I skipped over the old guy and shoved in his mouth. "You may hear a shrill ring in your ears but you'll be just fine!" I giggled and jumped into the bus. "Get the money!" I ordered her. I knew she was getting aggravatedat me but I didn't care. I would like to get out of here before my little bomb goes off. She struggled getting them in but she was successful.

I noticed how blood she was losing. And it was a dangerous amount. Shit. "Come on!" I grabbed her shoulder and flung her in. God, she was worse than I expected. I drove out of the bank and joined the line of buses. How convenient for me. I tossed the mask over my head and turn left. I glanced in the mirror. Mimi was having a hard time breathing. Great...A wounded puppy was all I needed.

**(Mimi's pov)**

I heard shouting and doors being slammed shut. I couldn't breathe very good. It was like every second that passed it grew more difficult to catch my breath. Whose fault was this? Joker's! His stupid deal, his stupid bank robbery, stupid him!! I winced. Ugh, stupid lungs...!

I heard something creak and the floor sink. Was I in a bed? I recongnized a certain flick. His knife. My eyes snapped open. I scanned the area in search of him. But all I saw was a torn up room. Wallpaper coming off. Boarded off windows and a worn out bed. I could feel the springs poke me. I turned my head to see him, sitting right beside on the bed. He was looking down at me. I just noticed something. His eyes were a dark brown almost black. They're really nice. I tried to get up but he pushed me back down. More like shoving me.

He licked his lips. "I, uh, have to take out the bullets. So don't, uh, struggle." I whimpered when he brought the knife into view. "What? You scared of it?" I nodded. He sighed. "Look, uh, you'll die if I don't get those bullets. Your already a bloody mess."

I just looked away. I guess he took that as a, 'Go ahead, cut the bullets out'. I gasped when I felt the knife dig in. He looked up at me. His eyes weren't insane for once. They were...sad.

After hours passed, he cut out the bullets. All except for the one in my lungs. He wouldn't touch it. Something about not wanting his playmate to die. He was wrapping me with duck tape. Duck tape...Genius... "Sorry, it's all I, uh, got." He finished soon after. We didn't exchange words very much. Just, where does it hurt? don't go unconscious, things like that. He got the bed. I heard his footsteps go towards I'm guessing the door.

Thinking of my wounds got me mad. So I got a small burst of engery. I jumped off the bed and wobbled over to him. My face was against his back.

"Stay...please..." I rasped out. He just stared at me. Next thing I know, I'm being carried back to the bed bridal style. He laid me down and just stood there for awhile. My eyes were getting heavy. But, I don't wanna go to sleep...

* * *

I smelled something strong. My eyes cracked open. Through the boards I could see daylight. Morning all ready? I sat up, careful of my injuries. I felt something slid off me. I looked down to see his purple coat. He left this for me? I noticed it was the thing that woke me up. The coat smelled like gasoline. I shrugged and pulled it on. Standing shakily, I managed to get out of bed.

When I slowly regained my 'You're awake move your ass' attitude I felt my legs were cold. I examined my legs only see my jeans were missing. I was about to scream pervert but I remembered last night. And how he helped me. I buttoned his coat together and trotted downstairs. I peeked around the corner. Nobody was there. I took in the building's looks. I knew we were in some kind of abanded apartment building but not it's location or anything. There holes in the walls, lights were broken and the made that flicker. Like in the horror movies there's a flickering light and something comes rushing out of the darkness. Creepy!

I jumped when a rat ran across my path. Stupid rats! I leaned against the wall. I guess I wasn't in good shape for moving around. I never got shot so many times before. Taking a breath before walking again, I walked downstairs. There were Joker's men lying on the ground sleeping. Some were sleeping on their guns others money sacks. Geez, take about a pillow. I tip toed past them into, what I assumed, the kitchen. I opened the frig. It was almost empty. Some the food was rotted and there were roaches. I shuddered and closed the door. Disgusting...

While I was downstairs I keep an eye out for Joker. But I didn't find him anywhere. Strange. I got bored aimlessly running around the place and decided to return upstairs. Just as I shut the door I heard the downstairs slam open. A bunch of scratchy 'What the fuck?' was heard. Then I heard him. "Shut up! You were supposed to up earlier anyway!"

I quickly hopped back in bed when I heard him come up. I shut my eyes and stayed quiet. The door squeaked open. His steps echoed through the room. The creaked when he got on. I felt him get closer to me. "You awake girly?" I didn't answer. He shook me gently at first but I suppose his grew bored of that. He rolled me off the bed. I hit the floor. "OW!" I sat up straight. "What was that for..." He was holding something in his hand. It was a McDonald's bag. And I smelled food.

We both heard my stomach rumble. I rubbed the back of my head and grinned a goofy grin. "Haha, I'm hungry." I eyed the bag. "Is that, uh for me?"

He chuckled. "No, it's mine. But I might share. Or not." He grinned. "Aw, come on!!" "Well, yea-No!"

I pounced on him. "Hand it over!" We wrestled over the bag for five minutes until he pulled out his knife. "I stole this fair and square. What did you do to get it? Sleep!" "You're holding a knife to my face over a, uh, what's in it anyway?" "One of those breakfest burrito things."

O.O

"I love those!" "Too bad! It's mine." I huffed. "Fine, your breakfest my room!" "Say what?!" I pulled him off the bed and pushed in the hallway.

"Nahh!" I stuck my tongue out and slammed the door in face. "You're mean!" I heard him yell outside the door. Followed by a giggle.Guy was whacked. I got back in bed and curled into a little ball. "Stupid clown man and his burrito..." I closed my eyes and imagined me taking his head off with chainsaw. Mwuahaha!

I re opened my eyes and saw the bag sitting on the table. FOOD!! I tripped over myself to get to the bag. I opened it to see no burrito just a note.

_Mimi, as you can there is no burrito in here._

_I acidentally dropped it._

_-Joker_

"DROPPED IT?!" Stupid clown. I will have my revenge!

* * *

**Fox: Lol, just a little humor I wanted to throw in. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and you get a free Joker plushie. :) **

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Let The Fun Begin

**

* * *

**

Fox: I am so sorry this is so late! I've had a busy couple of weeks. Tests, homework, trying to get my learner's permit, and I failed some quizzes today too...Gah, I'm ashamed of myself! Any who, you don't care I'm sure : )

**Please, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Maybe I can get another chapter out again sometime this weekened! No promises though...**

**A special thanks to those who reviewed, alerted. It makes me happy :D**

**VampyreVixen16 the answer to your question, " Is Mimi just as insane as The Joker?"**

**Haha, read on and find out. **

* * *

_"Mom, what are you talking about?" I pushed her hair away from her face. Her pale face was coated in blood. "He'll kill you...! Get out! Please!!" She yelled desperately. "I don't understand! Who did this?! Where is Matthew?!" Her eyes grew wide as she looked behind me. "Run Mimi!!" I turned my head. _

_He stood in the shadows. All I could make out was the blade shining in the moonlight. It was dripping crimson. I was relieved yet terrified._

_"Hello, Mimi." _

_"You-!"_

"Time to wake up, Mimi!!" I heard a high voice yell. I yelped as he jumped on the bed. Making me fly two feet in the air. After I regained some of my senses I shouted, "What the freakin' hell?!" He cocked his head to the side. Like he was confused or something. "What? I just woke you up. It's, uh, 11:00 A.M." I blinked.

"11:00?! Why did you let me sleep that long?!"

I felt his hand go around my neck. He slammed back into the headboard. "Be happy that I allowed you to stay in bed so long. In fact, be happy that I even shared my bed." I was lost. He was nice yesterday but today he's back to the psycho clown. I flinched at the click. The knife was back. "I don't wanna cut you but if I have to do that in order to get my point across to you then so be it." He said, licking his lips. I nodded. "I'll be more grateful! Promise!" He chuckled. "You won't whine?" I nodded. He went on with stuff he didn't want me to do or say and I agreed to all of them. "Good girl." He pat my head like I was a dog. It got me ticked off.

"Don't treat me like some dog, clown!" I spat.

His grip tightened. "I thought we had a deal. Don't talk back to me or else." He placed the blade on my neck.

My eyes narrowed. "Fine, but one condition." He licked his lips. "That would be?" I gingerly put my hand on his arm. "Don't treat me like a dog again."

He bit his lip and soon nodded. He withdrew the knife and put back in his pocket. "Come on, we have places to rob and people to kill!" He giggled as he took my hand in his and raced downstairs. "Hold up! I don't even have any pants on!" All I had on was my T-shirt and his long coat. He looked back at me. "Well, I like you that way." He giggled. I was speechless. Screw the city's most dangerous criminal! This guy was a major pervert!

As we came downstairs I saw the men from yesterday. Except they were awake. "Eat what's in the mircowave and met me outside. And make it snappy!" He let go of my hand and started yelling orders at his thugs. He shooed them outside leaving me alone. I sighed and looked for the mircowave. I finally found it but it like the building. Torn and old.

I carefully opened the door. It was a plate of eggs and bacon. I loved bacon and eggs! I immediately grabbed the plate and scarfed it all down. I stood there for a minute or two so my food would settle. While I stood I began to think. How does he know what I like? Ugh, don't tell me he's a stalker too... I shrugged it off and poked my head out the door. I saw Joker and his men. This time they were wearing clown masks. Joker turned his head and saw me. Clapping, he came over.

"Did ya like it?" He licked his lips waiting for a response. I nodded, "Yeah, it was pretty good." he smirked. "Good. 'Cause I made it myself ya know."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't care. I want my pants!! He noticed my annoyed expression. "Aw, is princess mad?"

...Princess? ...WHAT THE HELL?!

I growled and tugged on his arm. "Don't call me princess! I hate that!! And give me back my pants, you stupid clown!"

Oh, no...

Once again I was punched. "Here we go with the yelling again!" he shouted, throwing his arms up. I whipped the dripping blood from my lip. "It's just common courtesy for a girl to wear some friggin' pants." I muttered brushing the dust off his coat. "Yeah, and it's common courtesy for me to have my coat back!" he spat . He pulled it off over my head with ease. As he buttoned it up, his gaze drifted onto me. "Are you going to stand there or get in the van?" I looked to the ground and rushed to the van. Before he get in I slammed the door in his face. "Okay, that was just plain stupid!" He shouted on the other side. "Does it sound like I care?" I shouted back. The passanger door was flung open. He jumped in and glanced back at me. "Lonnie, give her some clothes." a guy popped up beside me. He had dark, short hair with light brown eyes. He wore a Biker Bugs Bunny shirt and blue jeans. "Here." he said gruffly. He threw a small black bag at me. I growled at him and opened the bag. Inside were black pants, boots, and a clown mask sitting on top of it all. I sighed, "Now what are you robbing?"

He didn't respond or look at me. He kept his gaze away from me and towards the window. I frowned and moved to the back. I slid on the pants and tied up the boots. I had the mask in my hand. When I was about to return to my seat the van came to abrupt stop. I let out a yelp as I went flying. That's when I felt a strong arm stop me. I looked at The Joker then the windshield. I came near to hitting it. My face was two inches from smacking through. The driver held an expression of sheer shock on his face. "N-Nice catch Boss...!" he stuttered. Joker just licked his lips and set me down like nothing happened. He opened the door and stepped out. Tears forming in my eyes and jumped out before he had the chance to shut it. My head rested on his chest. This guy smelled like fire...

"T-thanks...for saving me..." I muttered, trying to fight the tears. Nobody has ever saved me. I was always on my own to defend myself...

I heard him laugh. "Saving you? Ha! I just didn't want my glass all dirty!" he ruffled my hair. I blinked. Asshole! He's messing with my head again!! Growling, I pushed myself away from him. "Yeah, I didn't mean it anyways. I'd rather had gone through the window." I hissed. I hated to feel embarrassed. It showed weakness. Or so I was taught...

_"You cry too much! Emtions are for the weak minded!" I slapped across the face._

_"P-Please, st...op!" I begged. The tears flowed like an endless river. If I cried longer I would have created a river longer than the Nile!_

_He smirked. "No, I won't. When you stop crying then we'll stop!" He barked. _

_He raised his hand again. A single tear dripped to the cold floor. Why?_

"Hey, you alright?" I was being shook. I snapped back to reality. The Joker stood before me. Lonnie at his side. "Haha, thought I'd lost ya!" he grinned. He snapped his fingers and Lonnie handed him my mask and a gun. "Put that on and met me inside. Lonnie here well take ya inside. Don't screw this up." As the cold metal of the gun touched my fingers I asked, "What are we doing?" Joker smiled. "We're going some shoppin' girly!" I looked at the gun. "Why do I have to help too?" His smile dissipated. "Look, you owe me for saving your ass in the van. So, listen to my orders and follow without hesitation." He drew his knife. "Or I'm gonna have to crave your face up like Halloween!" He giggled. I nodded and slipped on the mask. This clown is totally bipolar. "Let the fun begin!" He laughed. His laughter grew softer and softer until it was gone.

I shook my head and turned to Lonnie. "What now?" He shrugged. "What do you think? We take the place down." He took hold of my wrist and lead me inside. We arrived in front of another bank. Geez, Joker must like money or something. Lonnie put on his mask and loaded his gun. "Ready?" I nodded. My grip on the weapon getting tighter. He get the doors open and shot in to the air. "Everybody get down on the floor! Now!" He yelled, shooting the rifle once more. The people flinched and dropped the floor. He told me to get the cash from the ladies working in the front. I obeyed. Trembling, I aimed the gun at, glancing down at her tag, Molly. "G-Give...me the money!" I yelped out. She nodded and started to take thousands of dollars. I noticed her eyes. They were looking down at the floor. 'Please don't be...'

My eyes trailed down and widened. She was about to step on the seruity button. 'Shit! If Joker get's caught then I'm going to get it!'

"Stop! D-Don't!" I said. Sniffling, she removed her foot. "Don't make me shot you." I begged. Her blue eyes were overflowing with fear. Once she finished with that, I grabbed it and pushed it all in the bag. "Lonnie, I got the-" I froze.

A man wearing a happy clown mask was pointing a shotgun right at me. "Joker said happy faces die. And I'm not planing on it." I didn't hear Joker say that. Guess he figured I'd be okay since my mask was frowning. "W-Wait a second!" I started blinking rapidly. I was seeing red again. "You may want to reconsider shooting me." I hung my head low. "Why is that?" I heard the gun click. I smirked. "Otherwise, you'll have the devil on your ass!" I aimed the gun at the man and fired like crazy. Laughing like a hyena. I missed multiple times but I got him in the leg twice and once in the arm. I realized it was empty when I heard a annoying click. But then darkness spread over my eyes.

Wait...why darkness? I don't understand...

**(masked man's pov)**

Jesus! This girl was crazy! I took cover from the crazy whore behind a pillar. The bitch shot me. I sneered down at my leg. It was drenched from the gunshot wounds. Re-loaded my gun and I jumped back out. When I focused on her something about her was different. I watched as she untied the mask. What the hell? The woman in front me wasn't the girl from before. She was entirely different! Her eyes were red! "Still wanna shoot me, bastard?" She threw the gun to the stone floor and it smashed to pieces. Slowly she began to approach me. Man, I thought Joker was screwed up! This girl is way off her rocker!

"Freak!!" I fired. Bullet after bullet dug itself into her. Eventually she fell to the floor in a pool of blood. "Crap, lady, why didn't you run?" I muttered.

Walking over to her I reached for her mask. Then I couldn't breathe. I felt a hand cricle my throat. She-! "Freak you say...Hm, it fits me quite well!" She yelled in my face. She let go of my neck and grabbed my arms. Stomping her foot into my back she pulled back on my arms. "Stop! I-It hurts!" I pleaded. "Yeah, and? These bullets in me hurt too." She hissed, increasing the pressure. I puked when I heard the sicking crack of my arms being dislocated. As I was falling to the floor I saw him. The Joker.

**(Mimi's pov)**

Light, it's back. The shade of crimson disappeared. Now what I saw was Joker. "Whoa, nice mess." he giggled. "Jo-" I threw up blood and collapsed to the floor. My vision was fuzzy. All I saw was a purple blur coming at me. The bullets...My chest ached. Oh yeah, the bullets from before...Damn it! I had wounds from Street and now the bank. Plus, I have an insane clown walking over to me! Today rocks...

"Girly, you alright?" I felt his hand tap my head. With blood pouring from my mouth I answered, "Joker, I need...to go the hospital..." then it all when black again.

**(Joker's pov)**

I sighed. This girl was in trouble. And I didn't want to take her to the hospital. Besides, I don't trust hospital's anyway. I heard someone come running down the hall. It was Lonnie. "Hey Boss we gott-" he stopped dead in his sentence when he saw her. "What did you do?" I sneered. "**I **didn't do a damn thing. It was his fault." I nodded my head towards the dead guy on the floor. "Oh yeah, the masks. Forgot. Boss, she's going to need some medical attention." I cringed. I could do it myself. I don't want any outside interference. "Just get in the van!" he nodded and quickly, but carefully, picked her up. Blood dripped off her like a waterfall. Glaring at the man, I soon followed Lonnie. The boys grabbed the money. We got away and I blew the bank up. Everybody should be happy, mostly me, but...

* * *

_"Miss, are you okay?"_

Ugh, so bright! I blinked trying to get adjusted to the light.

_"Doctor Tyler, she's awake!" _

Doctor? Am I in a hospital?

"Good. Miss," he looked a folder. "Miss Hathaway, do you know where you are?"

I nodded. "Miss Hathaway, you came in this afternoon with multiple gun shot wounds. May I ask what you were doing?"

I could'nt tell them about Joker. He'd know it was me and come kill me. So, I made a believable story.

"Drinking and shooting with some friends. It kinda got outta control..."

He nodded and left me with the nurse. Damn it was bright...

"Who dropped me off?"

The nurse was checking some IV thing and looked at me. "We don't know. A van pulled up and a tall, dark haired man signed you in. Shouldn't you know, dear?"

I smiled. It sounded like Lonnie. I nodded and closed my eyes. Joker...He actually sent me to a hospital. Wow, miracles never cease.

**"Hehe, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."**

Who the hell is that?!

* * *

**Fox: Ah, another chapter written. Well, another OC has popped up! Lonnie! I based him on my cousin Lonnie :D He's a very funny guy! Oh, and I know you're wondering about what happened at the bank between Mimi and the masked guy. Uh, let's say Mimi has another person living in her head. Who knows, maybe it'll become too packed and one will have to leave. Oh snap! xD lol. Well I hope you liked it. Please review. They make me happy and give me the fire to write!**

**Love ya,**

**Fox**


	5. Face in the Mirror

**Fox: Hi people! Another chapter but it's short, sorry. But it's interesting. I think my last chapter sucked. And I am sorry. **

**In this chapter we meet someone that gonna cause some real chaos.**

**Thanks to these people for the alters, favorites and reviews.**

**DAORKZ-IG Basilisk, Milo's girl, and all the other from before. Thanks, you all make me happy :D**

**And the answer to Jesroxred's review, 'Can I say Mary Sue?'**

**I guess so. Mimi is Mary Sue-ish. And I'm proud of it! I don't girls who whine and cry. It gets me irritaited. Thanks for the review though :)**

* * *

**Part Five: Face in the Mirror**

My eyes flashed to every corner of the room. It was barren. Just me, hospital stuff and the air. 'I must be loosing it...' I put my hand on my forehead and sighed. Hearing a voice was a bad thing right? Ha! Might as well say drugs are good for you. Of course hearing a voice inside your head was a bad thing! Cursing under my breath I shakily got out of the bed. I limped over to the bathroom. Shutting the door, I placed my hands on the sink and stared into the mirror. I had bruises on my face, stitches on my side, and bandages on my arms and legs. God, I was a mess... Trying to cheer myself up, oddly, I remembered something when I little caused this situation.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of them all?" I spoke the mirror. I held in my giggles. It was from the weird ass movie Snow White. Man, I hated that movie. Too much singing and happiness. It made me sick!

I was about leave when I heard a response.

**"That my dear, would be me."**

Eyes wide, I spun around and gasped. The reflection in the mirror wasn't mine. Well, not exactly any way. She had my hair, face and figure but her eyes were crimson. She smirked at me.

**"What? Cat got your tongue?"** I can't being seeing this! I CAN'T!!

She then burst into laughter. **"Stop telling yourself lies. You CAN see me. Face it sweetheart."** she sneered at me.

I slid down the door and continued to stare at her. "I don't believe you..."

Her eyebrow raised. **"You don't believe yourself? That's sad."** she folded her arms and grinned.

I can't be insane. This isn't happening. "I'm not crazy!!" I yelled clutching my head. I heard footsteps outside the door. "Miss Hathaway, are you okay?"

I looked over at the mirror me. **"Tell her your fine."** I nodded. "I-I'm fine..."

"If you need anything just buzz me, alright?"

"Okay yes, thank you."

I glanced back at her. She wasn't in the mirror anymore. "Ha ha, just my imagination..." I felt so reliev- **"What's just your imagination?" **I yelped when I saw she now right in front me. She smiled. **"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"** her hand stroked my cheek. I actually felt it! Man, I'm screwed up... "Who are you? What are you?!" she put her finger to her lips. **"Shush, we don't need those pesky nurses in here do we?" **she pointed to her head. **"Talk to me in there. I'll hear you."** 'Answer my question!' **"Not so loud! It's pretty emtpy in here so it's going echo..."** I growled. She just called me empty minded!

'Bitch!' Her eyes narrowed. **"Just as a warning, I can kill you inside and out. So, be a good little host."** I calmed down to extent. 'Now, please, answer my question.' she gave a curt nod. **"It's simple, I'm you!"** I was puzzled. Was she like a spilt personality? **"No, I'm not. Nor am I a pigment of your imagination. I've lived inside the darkest corner of your mind since that fateful day."** suddenly she was behind me. I felt her finger tips trace the gash/scar on my shoulder. I hissed and went to punch her. Only to have my fist go through her head, like she made mist, and hit the door. I shrieked. I left a good size hold but it hurt my hand!

She just chuckled and traced my scar again. **"All thanks to Matthew. That wonderful night of horror. Deary; your screams were my lullaby, your tears were my stars, and your blood my river. Without that little push, I'd still be asleep or dead. Matt helped me. He created me."** tears rolled down my cheeks. Matthew... I hated him! Hearing his name made me want to vomit.** "Poor mother though. Matt stabbed and stabbed but she wouldn't die. So he left to bleed to death. Then you walk in the door. He hid in the darkness. Like a predator stalking it's prey. It was just a matter of time until-" **

"SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!! I DON'T WANNA REMEMBER!" I screamed. I swung my head side to side. Tyring to block the memories. The blood, the knife, Matthew, mom...and the fire...I fell to my knees and sobbed. Why me?! "Why am I so fucked up?" I cried. I flinched. I had to remeber my lessons. Otherwise I would punished. That's what Matthew said. I scurried out the door and back to the bed. I pulled the sheet over my head. I hid my weakness. Crying was for weaklings. Then she began again.

**"Poor little Mimi. Hated, scorned and all alone. Ah, I seemed to forget about Mr. Joker. You want him to be here. You want him to comfort you. Well, you're in for a hell of a surprise. He doesn't care. He hates you. Nobody likes you Mimi. Your mother hated you too. She blamed you. Matthew despised you. He said everything was your fault."**

I covered my ears. 'Shut up, shut up, shut the hell up!!' I pleaded.

**"No I won't. I'm here to stay. But don't worry, I'm here for you. I love you. I'll never forsake you. I'll comfort you. I'll haunt you. Destroy you. Devour you. Still want to know who I am?"**

'Ye-yes...'

**"I'm your worse fucking nightmare."**

* * *

**Fox: Whoa! Mimi has lost it! Ha ha, not really. And no, in case your wondering, she does not have a split personality. I guess in a way she does though... Well in the chapter we'll learn more about Matthew, Mirror Mimi, and the accident that made Mimi who she is today. Joker will be in the next chapter too. Thanks for reading! You guys rule!!**


	6. Jokes, Tears, and Screams

**Fox: Yo! Long chapter here folks! I hope you enjoy this one.**

**I wanna thank my new reviewers, favoriters, and alters;**

**PurgatoryNymphe, todrownandtoburn, Jokersgirl666, and many others. Sorry if I didn't put you here. I accidentally deleted some of my mail. Forgive me.**

**This chapter is about Mimi, Matthew, and Mimi's parents.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tears ran from my eyes. I was crazy. What else could explain this person whispering in my ear? It grew quite and I presumed that she had left me alone. Thank God! I threw the sheet from my body and stepped over to the bathroom. I slowly approached the mirror. I was terrified of it now. What if she came back? Make me remember that dreadful night? I reached out, arms trembling, my fingers touched the glass. Nothing happened. It was just me. I let out a sigh of relief and washed my face. She did say nightmare...maybe she was just a horrible nightmare. I then heard a horrible sound screech inside my head. It was like somebody was raking their nails down a chalkboard. I grabbed my head and started hyperventilating. "Okay, you're not a nightmare! I'm sorry!" I shouted. The screeching stopped. I held my hand as I walked back to the bed. I flinched. My chest was hurting. I pulled my shirt up and looked my wounds. Practically my whole torso was covered in bandages. My arms were covered too. Only one of my legs were protected though.

I fell back on the bed and rested my head on the pillow. This was one long day...

"Miss Hathaway, I have some food for you!" I heard a cheerful voice announce.

I looked over at the doorway to see a blonde haired nurse. She smiled and rolled over the food. "How are we feeling today?" she asked as she set down the tray. "I honestly have no idea..." I muttered. She picked up my chart, checked some things and put it back. "Uh, hey," I said, poking at the food. "What is the date?" "It's the 16th of November." she responded. My eyes widened. 16th?! I had been in here for a week?! "T-Thank you..." she nodded and left. I couldn't believe it. The Joker had robbed the bank on the 9th. And here I am in a hospital on the 16th. He actually left me alone? That's new... I shrugged it off and took a bite of the food.

...Yuck!! I cringed and spat it back out. I forgot. Hospital food sucks!

**(Four days later)**

I shifted uncomfortable in the bed. I had been here for eleven days and not heard from or seen Joker. I just snorted. Like he gives a rat's ass about me! On the other hand, he did bring me to a hospital... I growled. Yeah! And he got me shot! I was fed up with this city and their screwed up people! I missed going outside. I missed fighting. Hell, I missed my shitty apartment! I stopped my rambling when my doctor stepped in. "Hello, Mimi." he greeted. His voice was always gentle and smooth. I found it comforting. "I have some good news." he smiled. "Your going home!" I grinned. "About damn time, Doc!" I laughed. He smiled again. "Your too adventurous to be locked up for very long. Your a free spirit kind of girl aren't you?" I nodded. "Yep!" he nodded. "I figured as much. Well, pack up and get moving." he waved and left me. I squealed. Ready or not Gotham, I getting out!

* * *

"Hell yeah!!" I yelled running out of the hospital. I ran out towards the street. I looked back to see Doc. I waved. He smiled and returned the gesture. I ran around the corner. Smiling my face off, even though I had a monster in my head and a crazy ass clown after me, life was good. For the moment. I mean, this is Gotham. It never stays happy for long. I slowed down to a walk. I frowned as I neared the complex. I stopped at the gate and sighed. Great, I return to my little piece of he-

What the hell was my lights on for?! I growled, "Now what the fudge is going on?"

Running again, I past the desk and many other run down rooms. The stairs creaked as I stepped on them. I came to a halt. There cops at my door. 'Shit...' I regained my cool and strode over. "Uh, excuse me, may I ask why you're going through my room?" the cop on the left turned around. "Gordon sir, she's here!" I froze. Jim Gordon? Ah, I'm in trouble now...

A dark grey hair man stepped under the tap and looked at me. He cleaned his glasses and slipped them back on. He glared at me. "Mimi Eris Hathaway, I presume?" he asked. I shrugged. "You should know, Jimmy. I out ran your ass last time and I can do it again." I smirked. He just grinned. "I imagine you won't this time." I laughed. "Why? You on steroids now?" sighing, he continued. "I have a friend who is much stronger, faster, and smarter than you." I cracked my knuckles. "Dissin' me again? That makes me mad, ya know." he gave a nod. "Go ahead, run." I didn't wait for him to ask again. I bolted down the hall and slid down the railing on my rear. I jumped off the railing and dashed outside. I laughed my head off. Turning around, I yelled, "Where's your friend Jimmy?"

I giggled and backed up. I backed into something hard. I looked over my shoulder. Black and grey outfit. My eyes wandered up. A bat mask to boot. Great, a dude in spandix. "What's up Batman?" silence. Dude isn't much a talker is he? I went to go around him but he stepped in the way. I tired the other way. Same thing. He stood in the way. I sneered. "Okay, bat for brains, your pissin' me off!" more silence. Alright, now I'm pissed! I punched him in the chest as hard as I could. I flinched. Man, this guy's chest is a like brick wall! So, I took advantage of the only skin shown. His mouth. I kicked him square in the mouth. Red gushed down his chin. "And here I thought you bled black!" I ran behind him and took off like lightening.

I ran and ran. I came to a stop in a dark ally. It was just me, the rats, and some homeless people. I leaned against the wall and caught my breath. Running from the Batman. Haha, I'm smart! Note the sarcasm...

Next thing I realize is that the hobo's are gone and there is the Batman standing there in all his dark glory... "Man, I thought I lost you!" I whinned. A deep, angered voice came out of his throat. "You can't lose me. And," he wiped off the blood. "That was rude." "So, you expect an apologize?" "From you? No." "Good, 'cause you're not gettin' one." "Your apologize will be re payed when once you get back to Arkam." my eyes narrowed. "You dare throw me back in there? The doctors there are more insane than the people being 'treated'!"

"Enough talking. You're going back Mimi. Even if I have to use force."

The red blur was devouring my eyes again. "Let's see if you can stop her!!" I screamed. His dark eyes grew wide. What's he looking at?!

**(Batman's pov)**

This girl was entirely different from the one a moment ago. Her red eyes gleamed in the darkness. They were insane. She jumped out of the shadows. A wicked smile was on her face. Her fist got me in the face. I groaned. I think she broke my nose. I kept my distance. This girl was not, no, cannot be the one earlier! When her punch came into contact it had such force and power. It was unbelievable! "What's wrong Batsy?! Afraid of a girl?!" I quickly evaded the on coming kick. I came up from behind and twisted her arm. "Give up. I don't want to hurt you." she just snickered. "I'm already hurting!" her foot kicked my shin. I fell back.

I grunted. Her foot smashed down on my chest. The force was growing greater. What is this girl? A demon?! "I'm gonna crush your chest in." she sneered. The pressure was intensifying. Before I could counter, I heard a gun go off. Her eyes widened and she fled. I looked to Gordon. He had his gun drawn. I shook my head and got on my feet. "Are you alright?" he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine." I gazed into the darkness she retreated into. "I'm not so sure about her though..."

* * *

Ugh, where am I? I blinked until I could see. Footsteps echoed. They came to halt when it was next to me. I looked up. It was Lonnie. "Hey kid, you okay?" I nodded. "Good, but Boss is in a bad mood already. Keep the sarcasm to yourself. He'll be in shortly." with that said, he walked out. I propped myself on my elbows. I was back in his room. I just looked around. Newspapers were scattered all over the floor. Knifes thrown into the wall. Blood on the walls. Geez, this guy is overflowing with fashion...

I cracked my neck and sat on his bed Indian style. There a slight sting in my arm but I ignored it. Not soon after I sat down he came storming in. Anger was burning in his dark eyes. He stopped half way. He just stared at me. Licking his lips, he said, "I looked everywhere for you." "It couldn't have been that hard. You left me at a hospital." "Uh, no I didn't. It was Lonnie's idea. And plus I don't know where he dropped you off." I blinked. So he didn't do it. O well, that was pretty stupid of me actually thinking that The Joker really cared. I sighed, "I'm back now. What's the big deal?" "You were gone! That's the big deal!!" he shouted. "Lonnie didn't bother to tell you and that's my fault? Pfft, get your story straight clown." I snapped. He growled and grabbed my neck. My head rammed into the headboard. I heard that oh so familiar flick. This man and knifes!

"Don't get sassy with me girly. Otherwise, I promise, I'll crave that pretty face of yours." he hissed through clenched teeth.

"You wouldn't." I gasped out. "I am a man of my word. Remember that too." he replied.

For a while he didn't do anything except look at me. Couple of times he'd play with my hair and mumble things. He withdrew his knife. His gloved hand stroked my cheek. He brought my face close to his. Our foreheads were pressed together. Sometimes his tongue would lick my lips. I couldn't help but blush. Haha, I finally figured what that was! I felt his lips on mine. It was gentle. It surprised me. I slowly reacted. Then he started to get rough. He pressed his body into mine. He licked my lips. I let him in. Our tongues wrestled but in the end, his won. We pulled away to get some air. His dark brown eyes looked like they were going to eat me whole. He closed his eyes and re-opened them. They calmed down. I looked around the room embarrassed out of my mind. Until his laugh brought me back to earth.

"I want to ask you something." he licked his scars. "Like what?" suddenly my shirt is lifted above my head. I felt him poke my scar on my shoulder. "Where'd, uh, ya get that?" he put emphasis on the 't'. I looked away. "I don't want to remember." **"Oh, but you do."** 'Crap! Her again!'

"You okay, girly?" I laughed nervously. "Yeah, just fine!" he looked like he didn't believe me but went with it anyway. "Tell me or I'll kill you." he spoke in a serious tone. "H-Huh?!" he let out a cackle. "Joking, joking, girly! Geez, I'm The Joker after all!" I nearly passed out. Bi polar much!

**"Tell him. Tell him. Tell him!" **she yelled. I closed my eyes. "Joker, if you really want to know, listen. Because I'm not repeating myself. And this is a long story."

"Yay!" he sat on my lap. "I like long stories." he smiled. I nodded. "Well, it started when my dad died..."

**(Flash back)**

_It was two years after dad died. _

_Mother locked herself away. _

_She would cry all the day. _

_Leaving me alone._

_So I just counted the sins I had yet to atone._

_Then he came._

_Mommy's tears and fears he tamed._

_I always had a bad feeling in my tummy._

_He's a bad man, mommy._

_It was two years after my dad died. And this year, on my tenth birthday, he wasn't here. Just like the year before. We didn't do anything special. My mother just took me out to get some ice cream and a small gift. As we walked down the street we came across a man named Matthew. He was a medium height for a man. Dirty blonde hair with green eyes. He seemed gentle and caring. Well, let's say I came to a conclusion at that age. Looks can be deceiving._

_He and my mother talked frequently. Sometimes he'd come over. When he came he either had a present for mother or me. I usually got a stuffed animal and my mother flowers. After a year of dating him, mother said she was in love all over again. I hated to hear as he left the house she would say, 'I love you.' and he'd said right back. As a child I thought he was trying to take place of my dad. But now that I look back, all he wanted was to reck some poor woman's life. And that he did..._

_Three years passed and I was now thriteen. My mother was thrity-six and Matthew thrity-nine. Matthew gave me a new backpack for school as a birthday present. I liked it. It was black with pink butterflies designed into it. Mother thought he was 'Mr. Wonderful' as she called him. Matthew would just grin and say, "I try my best."_

_Shortly after my thirteenth birthday mother and Matthew got married. The wedding was just me, some of the family and Matthew's close friends. He calmed his parents died when he was younger. I sat back and let it go on. Deep inside me I knew this wrong but I never saw my mother so happy. So I let my gut feelings slid. I think Matthew knew I didn't like or much less trust him. So what was supposed to be their most happy day became my hell._

_**(Two years later)**_

_I turned fifteen and I was now in the ninth grade. School was okay. I mean, I had to set some preps in order but other then that it was bearable. I was considered the freak or outcast. I didn't care. Someone gave me a look or smart ass attitude was going down. I had major anger problems now since Matthew came into my life. I'll give the man this, he did try to get along with me but sometimes it's impossible to get along with others. But the two years mother was married to him, she was just so alive. Having a step-dad is okay. But I missed my real one. My real dad's name was Lucas Hathaway. I begged my mother to let me keep his name. Eventually she gave in and allowed it. Matthew was hurt that I didn't want his last name but he said he understood and left it alone. After about a year Matthew and I got in arguments. We'd throw things at each other and yell. It tore mother apart. So, we set aside our little arguments and tried to make her happy again. But it didn't stop there. You're dead wrong about that._

_Year two things literally went to hell. Matthew got angry at me for no reason. He'd slap me around, yell at me from out of nowhere, and once he nearly killed me. Mother saw my scraps and bruises. But I'd reply, "I'm just really clumsy, don't worry." _

_But then nighttime rolled around. Mother worked six at night until one in the morning. That gave me and Matthew some 'attaching' time. About half an hour after she left he'd come stomping upstairs. I put up a fight when he came smashing through my door. We'd struggle but I would lose. He would tie me to a chair and beat me. If I cried then the punishment grew harsher. He would get a kitchen knife and cut my wrists. Other times just kicks and punches. A couple of times I got loose. I would run through the house looking for something to help defend me. One time, he chased me up to the attic. There I was cornered. I backed up into the window. Before I could duck, he pushed me out of the two story house. Thankfully his truck was parked there.._

_Now to the grand finale._

_I was walking home from school. Today had really gone well. I got a C on my history test! Haha, that's actually good for me since I don't study. As I neared my house I had a uneasy feeling. Something was out of place. I unlocked the door and untied my shoes. I began to sing 'Down with the sickness' by Disturbed. "Can you feel that?" I imagined the drums. "Oh shit-" I felt a sticky liquid underneath my foot. I almost slipped on it. I looked down. Mom was laying there in a pool of blood. I let out a scream and kneeled down to help her. "Mom!" I went to touch her only for her to yell, "Get out! Get out! He'll kill you!"_

_"Mom, what are you talking about?" I pushed her hair away from her face. Her pale face was coated in blood. "He'll kill you...! Get out! Please!!" She yelled desperately. "I don't understand! Who did this?! Where is Matthew?!" Her eyes grew wide as she looked behind me. "Run Mimi!!" I turned my head. _

_He stood in the shadows. All I could make out was the blade shining in the moonlight. It was dripping crimson. I was relieved yet terrified._

_"Hello, Mimi." _

_"You!" I growled._

_Matthew slithered from the shadows. "You fucking bastard!" I shouted. "Now now, no need for language." I kept my eyes on the knife. "Oh, don't fear that." his green eyes narrowed. "Fear me." I looked back at mom. Tears stung at my eyes. She was already dead. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" I screamed. I charged at him. Aiming for the knife I kicked it from his hand. "Agh, bitch!" he took a swing at me. I dodged. I swung my leg and swept him off his feet. He fell on his back. I grabbed the knife. I held over his head. "Die!" I plunged the knife down. _

_It was stuck in the floor next to his head. His green orbs shone with fear. "Get out. Get out before I call the cops." I mumbled. I got him and went back to mom. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry." I whispered. The sound of a blade against wood rung in my ears. Matthew had the knife again. I got up and faced him. "Go ahead, kill me." a yell I heard was terrified in my head. It made me run away. I stumbled up the stairs. Knocking my knees and elbows. Matthew didn't follow for some reason. Strange. I tumbled all the way to my room. Slamming the door, I locked it and pushed my chest of drawers against it. Regaining some breath, I tired to think of a pla-_

_Oh no..._

_I heard the click of a shotgun being loaded and cocked. Damn bastard was going to shoot me! I had to think fast. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. I just hissed and fled underneath my bed. Staying still and quite I waited for the door to be shot open. 'Bang!' my door's handle was shot off. i flinched. 'Keep calm, keep calm...' _

_"Oh Mimi, where are you?"_

_'Don't look under the bed, Don't look under the bed!' I prayed._

_The covering for the bottom of my bed was pushed away. _

_"Boo!"_

_"Ahhh!!"_

* * *

**Fox: Haha, cliffhanger!! This is part one of two. The second will tell you who survied, who got killed and what was born. I worked really hard on this chapter. I hoped you liked as much as I liked writing it. Please leave a review. And if you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to ask. I wish to hear from you next chapter. Byebye!**

**FoxDemon303**


	7. Ashes to Ashes

**Fox: (Cries) I'm so sorry I made you wait so long! It's been real busy. Piles of homework, lots of studying for tests, me getting sick, and having writer's block.**

**Ugh, very busy. Well, here's the last of Mimi's memory. In this chapter, we get to know Mirror Mimi's name.**

**Forgive me that it's short. I tried. I promise to have another chapter up ASP this week. Unless, I get my com taken away...Hope that doesn't happen!**

**Anywho, I have new alerts, reviewers, and favortiers!**

**Thanks to;**

**LuckyGirl17, WowGoodNamesAreHard (lol, love your name!), godoflight, ****kskittles, Californication13, and Isabella Hart.**

**You guys are awesome! I hope you continue you like story as it progresses. And a big thanks to all of you who already R&R, you all rock!**

**Okay,**

**Here...we...go!**

* * *

**Tick Tock,**

**Goes the clock.**

_I ran away from my room. My arm had a bullet lodged into it. I was about to turn right when I heard a shot. A pain shot through my leg. I glanced down to see blood trickling down my knee. Now I was going to have trouble running much less walking. I took a glimpse behind me. Matthew was loading the gun. Somewhere in my mind, I had a feeling it would be the last thing he ever loads. Leaning against the wall for support, I looked around. There was a string hanging from the ceiling which lead to the attic if pulled on. Stumbling, I took off again._

_"Mimi, running from your fears only it makes it worse!" Matthew yelled after me._

_Tear drops fell from my eyes. I have to make it! I just have to!_

_Nearly slipping on my blood, I jumped to the rope. I fell down, yanking on the string, causing the stairs to open. I whinced and got to my feet. 'Almost there...' my vision was growing dim. 'Can't lose...Not to him!' acting on rage, I raced up the stairs. _

_Once I was in the attic, I frantically searched for a hiding place. It had to be quick. I heard Matthew curse and footsteps coming. Tripping in the darkness, I trusted my senses. Feeling around I could identify some objects. Chair, painting, stuff animals, trunk...Trunk! The joy surging within me soon decayed. The damned thing was locked! _

_Whimpering, I looked for the key. I felt around to come across a pin. I thanked God for such luck. Messing with the lock I heard Matthew fire a shot. _

_I froze. There was no way I could unlock and get inside the trunk quietly. He had ears like a bat._

_"Oh Mimi, where are you?" he spoke in a sing-song voice. It was like he was enjoying this! Disgusting bastard!!_

_Trembling, I began to work the pin into the lock again. The floorboards creaked under his weight as he walked about. Sweating bullets, I knew I was getting closer to unlocking it. My ears heard him stop right across from him. I looked to my right. Luckily I was hid behind a rack of coats. Near my feet was a stuff rabbit. I called him. He was my childhood toy and best friend. Grabbing him, I threw him over Matthew's head. Reacting to the sudden movement, he bolted towards the sound. _

_I returned back to the lock. After a few seconds, it finally opened!_

_Slowly lifting the lid, I tip-toed inside and quietly closed the lid. Peeping out of the lock I could see Matthew furiously scout the large room. Knocking over some furniture, breaking lamps, and shooting a few times randomly._

**Your time running out.**

**But dear, don't pout.**

_Feeling something crawl onto my leg made me jump a little. Peering down I let out a loud gasp. It was spider! I gave it some swaps to make it get off. I soon regretted my actions. Once the spider was dealt with, I looked through the lock hole again. _

_"Hey there!" Matthew shouted._

_He threw open the heavy lid and gazed down at me. A sinister grin on his darkened face. It was like I was staring upon a demon. I begged Matthew to spare me. But then I grew angry at myself. I heard something mocking me. It said I was pathetic and should be disgraced with myself. "Get out of the trunk." Matthew ordered. My gaze turning rock solid, I rose. Backing up he gave me room to step out. "Now, open your mouth."_

_I sneered and obeyed. Smirking, he placed the gun inside._

_"Good girl, now be obedient and die!" he shouted._

_I watched as his finger pulled on the trigger. _

**As long as I'll always be here...**

_I smacked the gun away from my face and kneed him in the gut. He kneeled and breathed in. I snatched the gun. "Get the hell up!" I barked._

_Slowly, he got up. Our eyes met and then it happened. _

**You'll have nothing to fear.**

_Crimson was blurring my sight. It soon took control. The voice in my head. _

_My demon,_

_My nightmare,_

_My insanity,_

_My savior._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_When I came to, I felt heat brush against my back. Burning amber's danced like snow in the nighttime sky. Turning around, I saw my house set on fire. I stood there in awe and horror. Before me was Matthew's mangled body. It looked as if an animal mauled him. I noticed a scarp of paper taped to him. I reached down and read it._

_**Tick tock goes the clock.**_

_**Your time is running out.**_

_**But dear, don't pout.**_

_**As long as I'll be here.**_

_**You'll have nothing to fear.**_

_**- Cronos**_

_Those beautiful words written in blood, they will forever haunt me. I crumbled the note and threw it into the blaze. I looked back at Matthew and titled my head back and let out an insane laughter. He was dead and I alive! I had beaten the sick fool at his own game! After all the games we played, I came out the victor. _

_**"You're Indestructible."**_

_I blinked. Who said that?_

_**"No, **__**we**__** are Indestructible." **_

_I gazed up into the starry sky. _

_Yes, that's right. We're Indestructible._

_Cronos and I._

_As I stood in front of my inferno of a home, only one thing came to my mind._

_I was fucking Indestructible!_

_______________________________________________________________________________

I re-opened my eyes to stare back into his dark brown ones. "I was taken away to a nearby insane asylum the next week. I was charged with murder, running away from a crime scene, and burning down a house." I further explained. "After a year there, I was set free because I hid Cronos from them and myself." I glared at the floor. "I told those pigs my story. Matthew went crazy, murdered my mother and made a attempt to kill me. The police just scoffed and said I was on drugs."

Joker just sat there with a grin plastered on his white face.

"So, I came to the city. Gotham City. Here Maroni found me. I was in a fight at some ally. I was out numbered by at least five and I killed every single one of'em. He told me he liked my eyes. My red eyes, he said they reminded of him of fire." I sighed. While at the asylum, I put Cronos under my control. Like a imaginary friend, I locked her away. Cutting all ties. So, knowing me, I forgot the slumbering insanity in me. She was power, my curse, and my blessing.

I looked out the boared window the best I could. I was done for tonight.

"That's the story huh? Haha, my little Mimi is sure interesting!" he giggled. I nodded. "And lemme guess, Maroni gave you an offer to be a fighter and you took it. Hahaha, you're like a mouse when it comes to cheese." he laughed again. He shifted in my lap. Now his head was resting on it. "Never gave me any details on where you lived before Gotham. Where'd ya live?"

"None of your concern." I spat.

"And why is that?" he licked his scars.

"Leave me alone Joker, please." I asked.

He gave me a puppy pout. I narrowed my eyes. "Not gonna work this time, clown boy." I had to admit though, it was pretty cute...

Sticking out his tongue, he got of my lap and jumped on the bed. Without even looking at me, he patted the place next to him. "Come here." "Don't want to." he growled. "It wasn't a question. It's an order!" he barked. Sighing, I slid next to him. Rolling over he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tight. "You don't take off your makeup when you go to bed?" I asked, studying the slowly disappearing mask. He just giggled and shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes. This guy...

"What happy place did they send ya to girly?"

"It's in the past. Leave it alone along with me." I said.

He just looked at me. Like he was trying to see something.

"Ugh, you ruin my fun." he whined. I just shook my head and tried to get comfortable when he slapped my rear. I shot up like a rocket. "What the fuck clown?!"  
He just started to laugh his head off. "Just wanted to see what would happen!" I blushed and turned over. I angrily beat the pillow and placed it under my head. I felt him reached my butt again.

"You touch me there one more time, I swear, your hand will be cut off!" I warned.

It was pretty still and silent until midnight rolled around. Joker woke me up. He was nudging me. "Er, huh, what?" I was sooo out of it. I looked at him. He looked so worn out. "Girly," he licked his lips. "How did you get through those years after that?" I was confused now. Then it hit me. "How did you?" I pointed at his scars. Although I knew the answer I wanted to hear it from him. He just remained quite. "The past is hard to forget when it's carved into your face." he said huskily. He crawled on top of me. Laying his head in the crook of my neck he fell asleep again. The past...

"Ashes to ashes, Joker. Ashes to ashes..."

* * *

**Fox: Ello again! Haha, hope that kinda filled in some blanks. Mimi refused to acknowledge Cronos because Mimi locked her up inside her mind. Why she couldn't remember? Haha, that will be reviled later! And the black lettering was Cronos talking. I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review! It makes me and Joker very happy.**

**Joker:....Uh, yeah...**

**Me: ???**

**Anyways, Happy 'late' Halloween! I dressed as Joker! It made me feel incredible! I scared the shit outta some kids dressed as The Batman. It was hilarious! If you want pics go to my devaintART account. I hope they come up this time... Oh, and a quick note for PurgatoryNymphe:**

**I will finish looking over your chapter tomorrow. I swear! I've been so overloaded it's not funny. So, I'll get it back to you ASP. I promise you! You can count on me =D**

**Byes!**


	8. Sneaky Little Bird

**Ello people, I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Time flew by and I nearly spassed when I realized that I didn't update. Plus I've had mountains of homework. Oh the joy and labor of school. But I only have two more years! Cha! I hope I didn't loose anyone's review, I mean I didn't get too many on my last chapter. Heck, I don't recall even getting one. That made me very sad T_T**

**All I can is that I'm sorry and you must get tired of me saying that all time...**

**But good news! I have a boyfriend :) Whoo!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did.**

* * *

I felt something poke me. 'No...Too early...' I swatted it away. I growled for it only returned. I shot up like a rocket. "It's too fucking early! Let me sleep dammit!!" I screamed only to calm down quickly. 'Oh crap...'

Joker's painted face glared at me. "Uh, yell in my face again. I dare ya..." He licked his red lips. "Nah! Let's just leave it!" I laughed nervously. He looked away and hummed. "Uh, yea-no!" He whipped out his knife. Man, how many does he have?! "You know, you have some attitude girl. All I was doin' was poking ya and you get all flustered. Next time, I will poke ya with my er, friend." I flinched as he traced my lips with the sharp object. I nodded carefully since the knife was still near my face. He suddenly smiled. "Good girl! Now, get ready. We have a busy day ahead of us!" He chirped, getting off me. I sighed. Joker plus knife and insanity equals a bipolar clown.

He stood up and looked down at me. "Aren't ya goin' to get up?" "Uh, do I have any other clothes than..." I pulled at the collar of my torn KoRn shirt. He tilt his head to the side. "Errrr, no. But I'm sure you can find you something." He pointed to the left. It was door that I hadn't noticed. Geez, am I that slow?

I got up from the bed and turned the knob. As I opened the door something heavy fell on me, causing me to fall backward. My eyes went wide. "J-J-Joker...GET IT OFF!!!!" It was a dead body of some guy. Probably one of his late henchmen. Joker let out a laugh. He trudged off, clutching at his side. He was laughing so hard I thought he was going to die right then and there. He kicked the body off me with a grunt. "You're, pffft, so funny!" He cackled. I jumped to my feet. I wiped myself off and glared at him. He stopped his giggling when he realized I was mad. "Joker, I've heard the saying about skeletons in your closet. But a dead body?" I smiled at him. Joker just continued to be silent. Like he knew I wasn't done.

"HOLY JUNK!!" I yelled at him. "I mean, that's disgusting! Ugh, nasty." I stuck my tongue out. He just grinned and shurgged. "Hey, I had no place to put him at the time, what can I do?"

"How am I supposed to-" He cut me off. His gloved hand closed on my wrist. He dragged me to another door, pushed me in, and slammed it shut. "Hey, you psycho clown! Lemme out!!" I kicked the door. "Sh sh sh, dollface. There's clean clothes in there and any other things you may, uh, need." I looked on the counter and there was for sure, clothes. "Can I take a shower too?" There was silence. "Yeah, whatever. If you can get hot water that is." He began to laugh again. It seemed to get dimmer then a door slammed. Alrighty, psycho clown has left the room.

I felt the goosebumps appear on my skin as I thought about taking a cold shower. I pushed the shower curtain away. "Well, it's better then nothing."

.......Oh dear God....

The tub was filthy! And not to mention that huge spider on the wall.

Huge...Spider...?

I twitched and slowly backed away. As I neared the door the eight legged bitch darted down the wall, into the tub, then on to the floor in front of me. I froze.

'You've got to be kidding...'

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Joker's pov)**

I sat on the couch waiting on Mimi. Half an hour passed and I was getting aggravated. Women always take forever in the bathroom. "I don't see why she's taking so long." They need to put on makeup, do their hair, and etc. "She looks fine the way she is..." I muttered. Wait, what did I just say? I growled. Ever since this I went to that stupid Street thing she's been bugging me. "Hey Boss," I turned. It was some new guy I got the other day. "Hm?" "About the body, where do we put it?" I wasn't in the mood for this. "Hmmm, I have an idea." I took a gun from my coat and shot him in the head. "Bobby, Mark, come here and dump these bags of trash!"

They rushed in and didn't ask any questions. Just picked up the bodies and left. Those two are the only good ones around here.

After the rest of the hour passed I started to get even more mad. I threw down the remote I was playing with and went upstairs.

I opened the door and looked around. No Mimi to be found. I walked over to the bathroom and knocked. "You OK in there?" I threw my gun back and forth between my hands waiting for response. I was about to kick the door when Mimi came out screaming, "Gimme that!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

**{Earlier} (Mimi's pov)**

I stood there for who knows how long. It was just me, the spider, and the freak in my head. My eyes glanced over at the mirror where Cronos was. Her red eyes gleamed in amusement. **"All your missing is Western theme and a tumbleweed."**I rolled my eyes. 'You're such a...Never mind.' I glared daggers at the spider. Bastard hasn't moved an inch. Well, not unless I moved. This thing was copying me man...

More time rolled by as Cronos smart assed me. Like how I was just a weakling 'cause a spider was practically stalking me. I grinned evilly when I came to a conclusion to make her shut up. Brushing my phobia in the back of my mind, I reached out toward the spider. Cronos' eyes darted between the arachnid and my hand.

**"H-Hey, what are you doing?"**

I smirked. "If I'm afraid of these then you should be too. Imagine it. All it's eight legs crawling on me, in the case you also, and it's dark eight eyes..." I trailed off.

I was near the brink of tears. My hand was so close, it could jump on me any second. Chronos looked as if she were to vomit any moment.

**"You won't touch it. I know you. You're bluffing." **She sneered. "Come now, are you scared? Miss 'Indestructible' is afraid of a little spider." I taunted.

'I can't believe I'm this close to this thing and I haven't fainted!' I exclaimed in my head.

**'****Oh shit, she might just do it!' **Chronos panicked.

**(Now current time)**

I heard Joker bang on the door. I squealed a 'Yes!' and threw the door open.

**"For the love of Christ, grab the gun!!!"**Chronos demanded.

"Gimme that!" I snatched the gun away and fired like no tomorrow at the spider. I heard a 'click, click' sound. I frowned. The gun ran out of bullets. I turned to The Joker. He had a confused face. I smiled awkwardly and returned the gun.

"Pest problem under control!"

The Joker just learned something very important about Mimi this morning.

Never EVER giver her a gun.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Downstairs)**

I trotted down the steps with Joker behind me. Still confused but more so pissed off. Not only was his gun empty but now he had a hole in his bathroom floor. I sat on the couch and waited for Joker to snap out of his little world of confusion and re join the world.I saw him shake his head. His green and blonde hair was all fuzzy now. Wonder if he ever washes his hair...

"Uh, Boss, why is there a hole in the ceiling?" Mark asked pointing up at the gap. Joker just growled. "Ask Mimi. She went berserk." Bobby and Mark looked at each other. "Mimi, why is there a hole?" I smiled. "Glad you asked!" I skipped over to the table and sat next to Troy. I learned all their names because Joker likes to yell at them a lot. "It was in self defense." I claimed. The men just looked puzzled. "Self defense? Against what?" Lonnie asked. I folded my arms. "A spider."

Bobby chocked on his cereal. Mark dropped his toast. Joker just rubbed his temples. Lonnie set down his milk and sighed, "Women..." under his breath. Then Troy gasped, "Oh my God! I would have done the same thing!"

The other guys just cringed. I giggled when I heard Lonnie mutter, "That boy ain't right..." Bobby and Mark said nothing. But Joker's reaction was funny. He glared at Troy and moved his chair over next to Mark. Troy just blinked. "What?"

I just laughed. "You guys are funny."

They just stared. Joker mumbled, "Your a hostage. It's not supposed to be funny..."

"Hm? Well, you guys are not very scary."

Joker fiddled with his knife. "You, uh, want us to be scary?" I shook my head rapidly. "No, I'm good." Joker rolled his eyes. "That's what I thought."

Everybody kinda went off into space when I heard a scurrying sound. I bit my lip when a mouse waddled across the sink. 'Oh man...More things.'

I turned to Mark and smiled sweetly. "May I borrow your gun?" He slowly swallowed his toast. "Why?" "I'd to see it, that's all." Joker butted in. "Don't listen. It's a trap!" Mark reached for the weapon and handed to me. "Thanks." I chirped. Joker's stare burned holes into Mark's soul. "I'm going to kick your ass for that later." Mark gulped. I took aim and fired. The bullet flew past The Joker's face and into the mouse. The look on his face was priceless. "I'm on a roll today!" I smiled.

'This bitch is crazy!' The shouted in their heads.

_____________________________________________________________________________

After our little shoot off, everything was back on Joker's insane schedule. Though he'll deny having a plan/schedule. I was sitting in the van messing around with my new clothes. Pair a jeans and a dark purple shirt. I like the clothes. They were the nicest pair I've had in awhile. Bobby and Mark came tumbling in the van. Those two sat up front while Lonnie, Troy, and others sat in the far back. Every one was here all for Joker. 'Did he gone on ahead?'

"It's just us today Mimi." Bobby announced, starting the vehicle. "Alright, where are we going?" Mark cracked his neck. "We're going to set the traps for the judge and her husband." Oh, I remember them. I can't recall the names but I know who they are. The judge is the wife of the chief of police. He's Gordon's boss. "So, they're going to die." They nodded and continued down the road. Wow, I'm in deep.

_______________________________________________________________________________

After the goons accomplished their goals we returned home. Home? Haha, I guess it is now. We exited the van to find a note attached to the door. It had a knife plunged into it. Lonnie swiped and read it.

_"If you idiots did everything I told you then it should be smooth sailing for now. In a few hours watch the news. I'll announce the threats, people will go into glorious chaos and hopefully Basty will show up. Oh, and keep an eye on Mimi. I don't want her to escape."_

_Hahaha, _

_Joker_

Lonnie sighed and went inside. The rest of us followed. The guys had me stay down in the living room since Joker told them to watch me. So, me, Mark, Bobby, and Troy played Poker in the mean time. Mark and Bobby refused to in the very beginning there would be no Strip Poker. Troy didn't say anything. The prize in this game of Poker would be, loser cooks dinner. Winner gets the rest of the night off. And so we began.

Hours passed as me and Troy stared one another down. Troy glanced down at his hand. I smirked behind my cards. "Shall we end this?" I nodded. "Lets."

He threw down his cards, "Full House!" I frowned. "Man, I really didn't want to...Win!" I slammed my cards down. "Five Aces! Fix me dinner boy!" Troy let down his head in defeat and went into the kitchen. Platters clanged together and food fried. I grinned. "I love the smell of victory."

"Hey, how did you beat him? Troy is almost as good as Boss." Bobby asked.

I waved my hands. "Gotta love long sleeves." I whipped out handfuls of cards. Their jaws dropped but they soon laughed. "I knew no one could beat Troy and be fair about it." Lonnie stated. I nodded. "I'm the best cheater you'll ever see." Mark just snorted and gazed at the clock. "Almost five. Boss will be on soon." He picked up the remote and flipped to the news.

I laid on the sofa with my legs crossed. I watched the news without interest. I hated the news. It was depressing. Not five minutes into the broadcast, Joker's face popped on screen.

_"Hello Gotham. I'm here just to inform you that two very important people of this disgusting city will die tonight without failure. Your beloved judge and chief police man. There's no stopping this one. No matter how hard you try. I will make this city and it's citizens burn! Starting with these two pawns. Oh, and Basty, please come out to play. I'm rather bored."_

Then he was gone. Suddenly I felt sad. I couldn't see him till he got back...Ugh, wait a second! Why do I care?! I huffed and hopped off the couch. "Hey, where are you going?" Bobby asked. "Upstairs." I muttered. "But dinner's almost ready!" Troy whined. I heard the others gag when he came running out with a pan. Apparently it didn't look so good. I chuckled and shut the door. Rubbing my eyes, I fell face first on the mattress. I pulled the pillow under my head and tugged the sheet over my body. 'Tomorrow's gonna suck. I know it...' And I drifted off to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________

I rubbed my eyes as the regular gang rushed me into the van. Troy sat next to me while Lonnie messed with stuff in the back. Bobby was driving and Mark was staring out the window. I glanced around tiredly. Joker didn't come back last night? I yawned and awaited our destination. Wonder where we're going today?

As if he read my mind Troy said, "We're going to the chief's ceremony. Boss is waiting for us." I nodded and went back to sleep. I was trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like someone was screaming, 'Stay away!'

My eyes snapped open when the van came to screeching halt. We bolted out the van and raced towards a building. Hell, I didn't even know what was happening. I was just following them. We reached a high floor. Lonnie stopped at a door and knocked it down. Men were tied to a stone beam dressed only in their boxers and white T's. Mark chuckled. "Don't get any ideas Troy." Troy hissed. "For the last time, I'm not gay!" Mark just nodded. "I'll take your word for it buddy."

I walked over to the window. There was sniper all set up. The blinds for the window were drawn shut though. I reached out to touch it when Bobby stopped me. "Don't touch it. Boss set it up. So I'd be careful if I were you." He warned. "Whatever." I noticed that they were putting on police uniforms. I cocked my head. "Do I get one?"

Lonnie shook his head. "No, Boss said for you to stand in the crowd. He'll get you later." "Oh..." I could get away! Holy crap! I felt discouraged soon after. I mean, where was I going to go? The cops took hold of my place and...I hung my head. I'd be better of with a bipolar clown. Lonnie tilted my head up. "Chin up kiddo." "Okay, sure, whatever." He flicked my nose and went back to the uniform. I blushed. I'm the only girl in here with half naked guys....

Jackpot!

______________________________________________________________________________

Lonnie showed me where to stand and warned me to stay still. I nodded and obeyed. I was in the crowd that wasn't far from the van. I glanced around to see if I could recognize anyone. I saw Mark on a horse. Troy standing next to a cop car. Bobby watching the snipers but I couldn't locate Lonnie or Joker. "Damn..." I grumbled and waited for the thing to start. I regretted ever saying that. The ceremony started out with bagpipes. I HATE the bagpipes. I covered my ears and clenched my teeth together. Whoever made those things I hope they are burning in hell! I heard Chronos groan. Guess she didn't like them either.

I sighed in relief when they stopped and police men came walking down the street. I gasped when a dark haired man glanced at me. His face...He had the same scars as...Before I could get my brain working again, he was gone. I slumped my shoulders. Man, this boring. 'Shot someone already Joker!' I whined.

I felt the heat rise to my face. He did look good in uniform...Chronos mentally slapped me. Great, it seems that I can't have any more of my own opinions anymore.

They came to a stop. The mayor started yapping on stuff I didn't give a rat's ass about when they police people where signaled to fire. The guns went off twice when I saw Joker turned and shoot at the mayor. My eyes widened when Gordon dove in front of the mayor. I let out a wail when the gun shot finally reached my ears. When I wailed it caused people to scatter. I stood firmly when I saw Joker run over in my direction. Just when he was about there some other police man grabbed me. For a moment I thought it was one of his goons but that idea flew out the window when I got a look at the guy. He had black hair with the most pretty blue eyes.

"Time to sleep Miss Hathaway." He shoved some cloth on my mouth. My eyes fluttered as I collapsed into his arms. The last thing I heard was Joker shouting angrily,

"Crane!"

* * *

**Hello, this one was long. Phew! Anyways, I apologize once again about this being very late. Lol, Troy is funny isn't he? I have nothing personally against gay people just thought it would be different. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did. =)**

**PS- I think I can get chapter nine up by Sunday. I will work till my fingers burst into little flames.**


	9. Mask of Nightmares

**Fox: Hi, sorry this late again. So many things have been happening lately. My dog had surgery, I had exams, tons of homwork, and writer's block. So, I hope you can forgive me. I'll never forget this story so, no worries about that.**

**I think I've lost reviewers and that makes me very sad. I only received one review for my last chapter. Please, review. They mean a lot to me.**

**But there's a bright side, I have a new alert. I'm very happy :)**

**Thank you, wierdunusualchick. **

**And of course, thank you ** **PurgatoryNymphe. You always review and that makes me glad.**

**This is short I know, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Indestructible 9: Mask of Nightmares**

"What the...?"

I blinked. Where the heck was I? I closed my eyes. It's so hard to keep my eyes open. I felt dizzy. Jeez, who did this? I shook my head. Not a good idea. It made my head ache like terrible. I groaned and went to rub my head but I found that my arms wouldn't budge. I snapped my eyes open. I quickly glanced around. I was in some room tied to a chair. It was padded with a single light bulb lighting the place. 'Am I in some loony bin?'

I thought back and tried to remember who did this. Well, there was the battle with the spider, scaring Joker and his goons, and the ceremony...

My head shot up.

Crane!

I searched my memory banks hard for a face to match the name. My now closed eyes twitched in frustration. Crane...Crane...Bird....No...Johnathan Crane...Psycho gas guy! Yeah, that's it! Crane and his stupid toxin. I recall Maroni saying something about him. Like, he's just a rookie trying to play in the big leagues. Crane also was at Street a few times. His alas was 'Scarecrow'.

But he did have the most beautiful blue eyes...

"Hey Doc, she's awake!" I heard some person shout. Sounds of shoes scuffing across the floor grew louder and louder. They stopped when they reached, at what I assumed was a door. It creaked open. Light came pouring in. And there stood the blue eyed crow, Johnathan Crane.

His blue eyes glittered with a eerie look.

"Hello Miss Hathaway, we're going to play a game."

I sneered. "What kind of game?" He looked away in thought. "Let's play...Tag."

I didn't like where this was going. "Remember a few weeks ago, while you where at Street, you killed my money fighter. I lost a large sum of cash that night, Miss Scarface." He flashed a small grin. "Maroni called me that when he first placed me in that hell in a cell. I made my name. I'm Indestructible, remember it." I spat.

Crane just shrugged his shoulders. "My dear, if you were indestructible then," he reached into his pocket. "You'd probably survive this." My eyes studied what he held in his pale hand. It was a needle filled with some liquid. "What is it?" I asked, even though I had a good idea what it is. His blue eyes seemed to glow with an evil shimmer. "You'll just have to find out the hard way."

He walked over to my bound person and was about to prick my arm with the needle, but I smashed my head into his. He jumped back, pressing his hand to his head. Blood trickled down the bridge of his nose. "You're so full of energy and power. Not to mention, you're feisty. No wonder The Joker stole you."

I flinched at that name. Joker...wonder if he even knows I'm gone. Pah, like he would care! All I am to him is a toy to pass the time. I lowered my head. It was depressing in a way. I know Joker's a psycho, weird, and let's not forget a pervy clown but yet, I felt something I hadn't felt in years.

I heard Crane snap his fingers and give orders but I didn't pay him any heed. I was lost in my train of thoughts. Closing my eyes, I tired to remember exactly what I felt. Happiness? Resentment? Joy? Sadness? Or...

I looked up. Crane, or who I was guessing was he, was now wearing a patched together mask. Two dark holes that served as eyes, stared right into my eyes. I stiffened as he came closer. His dark and frightening appearance loomed over me. I felt so weak and scared. Haha, maybe acting like a punk didn't get you very far. Well, not now anyways.

Crap...I'm going to die named after some bird. That's great for your image. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes my own sarcasm pissed me off.

"Now, let's see what this toxin does." He pushed the tab and the liquid shot out. He went to try once more but I bit him.

He quickly retracted his arm and examined it. I giggled. If I was going down, I was going with a fight!

**(Crane's pov)**

I muttered cruses beneath my breath as I looked at my arm. Little bitch didn't draw any blood. I glared at her. Her face was hidden behind her bangs. I growled as she began to giggle. It reminded me of that stupid clown!

"Enough laughing!" I grabbed her throat and forced her to look at me. I tensed as I gazed into her eyes. Her once dull green eyes now flared with a dark red. What the hell is this girl?

Her laughing was starting to push me over the edge. I let go of her neck. I pressed a button inside my sleeve and my gas activated. It blew in her face. Her eyes started to water and she began coughing violently. I smirked and kicked her chair. The kick the chair to fall backwards. She was on the ground, still tied to the chair. Acting quickly, I rushed over and pushed the needle into her arm. Mimi groaned in pain as the liquid swept in.

I withdrew the needle once it was empty. I brushed off my dark pants and trotted to the door. Before exiting, I turned to see her one last time. Her red orbs glared at me as if they were on fire. Through the coughing I heard, "You will pay bird boy, with your life!"

I chuckled and left. Putting in the code for lock, Murphy came up. "Hey Doc, what's going on?" I removed the mask. "Nothing, just an experiment. Make sure she doesn't die or get out. I want her alive and conscious, understood?" he nodded.

"Good," I turned away.

I put on my glasses and went back upstairs. I opened the door and stepped into the basement of Arkham. Yes, I am a patient but I was allowed to walk about. The justice system is so pathetic any more these days, especially in Gotham. I trudged up another flight of stairs then the elevator came into view. I pushed the button and waited.

A ding was soon heard and I stepped in, pushed the first floor button. I stood with my arms folded as the elevator acceded. Flashes of light hit my face as a smile formed on my lips. Everything was going according to plan.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**(With Joker)**

I tore off the police uniform I had stolen and began to dress in my usual attire. Once that was done I put on my mask. I don't say makeup since it sounded so girlish to me. I paused in the middle of putting on the red. Speaking of girlish...

I glanced back. Mimi wasn't there. I sighed. I knew she was gone but it was hard to register that for some reason. I growled. I knew I shouldn't have let her wander around alone. I remember running towards her through the crowds of screaming idiots but just when I was about to reach her, someone else got her. My eyes narrowed as the face became less blurry to me. Black hair, blue eyes, kinda pale...

I smashed my fists down on the sink. "Crane!"

I hurriedly smoothed the green into my hair and grabbed my knives and my favorite gun. I never did like that kid. Crane seemed to be a freshman stuck in a building of seniors. I laughed at my high school analogue. I shook my head and skipped downstairs.

"Boys!"

Their heads all shot up. They were just playing Poker or watching the tube as usual.

"Uh, yeah, Boss?" Troy asked.

I jumped off the stairs and ruffled his hair. "Grab your toys, we're going bird hunting!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Beneath Arkham)**

I let out screams of horror. Everything in that damn room seemed alive! The shadows were rats with eight eyes. The floor boards snakes with six heads. Spiders slid down on the webs from the ceiling. And a scarecrow... A messed up scarecrow! Bugs fell from it's eye's sockets, blood poured from it's mouth, and it kept laughing at me while it cut open my stomach with it's rusty scythe.

"Leave me the fuck alone!!" I wiggled in the chair, trying to break free. Tears ran down my cheeks. It was a real life nightmare! My breath was ragged. I glanced around for some light or hope, but found none...

I let out another ear cracking yell. Closing my eyes made it worse. Matthew was standing there holding a shotgun and he burnt terribly. Mom stood behind him, blood swimming down her body. Both of them kept blaming me for what happened.

"No! I didn't kill you!! It was-"

Matthew and mom weren't the only ones haunting me once my eyes were closed. Chronos was behind me. She muttered horrible things in my ear. It was heartbreaking. I felt my will to live begin to vanish. "Not my fault...Chronos..."

I heard the creaking of a door and footsteps. Someone crouched next me. I felt something brush my tears away. Their hand was so cold but gentle. I titled my head into their hand. Tears fell off my face onto the hand. My eyes opened. I gasped and lurched away.

It was the screwed up scarecrow again!

"No, no, no! Please, stop this! I didn't do anything!" I begged. His dragged his scythe back and forth in front of my face. The pain was intense. I knew I had tons of injuries but nothing else seemed to matter. Not the pain, gory sights, and not the nightmares.

It was just a matter of how to get away from this Jeepers Creepers wanna-be.

Through my tears and no thanks to the poison, I couldn't tell if it was Crane's Scarecrow or the poison's.

"Smile for the camera, Miss Hathaway."

He got in my face again. Bugs crawling out of his eyes. As he talked, blood was being spat in my face.

I screamed bloody murder as I lost to The Mask of Nightmares.

* * *

**Fox: Hi again, thanks for reading I hope you liked it. I'm very excited to write the next the chapter for some reason. So, please, review. I hate to ask that but, hey, got to when it's hard to get you readers to do so... ****In case I don't update before the holidays,**

**Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**~FoxDemon303**


	10. Twenty Questions

**Fox: Hi, I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update! I've been so busy and I've had writer's block. Yes, this chapter is short but I have another chapter ready to post after this one. Really, I do. Happy New Years! (late) I had a birthday on Jan 1st. I'm now 16, but why is that so special? Its just another year. Now, 18 is special I think. But anyway, I have new fans! :DD**

**TykiMickLover, Crazy Katie, and Me and Gaara 4ever. **

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and altering!**

**Of course thanks also to those who are my frequent readers and reviewers, yay!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Twenty Questions**

I felt so stiff. I don't think I'm going to make it. The images grew worse and worse with each passing hour. I had cried so much I didn't think, if I did get out of this, I'd ever shed a single tear ever again. I touched my face and withdrew it quickly. I had many scratches on my face and hell knows what other injuries I have. I groaned in pain. Crane forced me to stand while he recorded my episodes. He said something about getting ahead in the game. He threatened me. If he lost the game, then he would up the toxin and I would surely die.

I heard the door creak open. Crane entered the room. His face no longer hidden by the Scarecrow. His blue eyes shone through the darkness.

"How are we today, Miss Hathaway?" he asked, kneeling down to my level. I admit I was better off now than before but the images were still engraved into my memory. If I guessed right, his toxin wore off. I remained silent as his eyes looked over my body. He shook his head and stood. He said something to another person on the other side of the door, but I couldn't hear it. He turned back and smiled. "Due to your major injuries, I'm getting some medical supplies that will help with the pain and bleeding. I can't have my player dieing on me just yet. For the game isn't over just yet."

Game? Is he trying to get The Joker to play some little game in order to get me back? Or is it something more?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(With Joker)**

"P-please, don't hurt me! I'll give you whatever you want! Just don't kill me!" the man begged for his life as The Joker held a knife to his face. Clicking his tongue, Joker asked again. "Where's Crane?" The man shook his head. "I already told you, I don't know where he is!" Joker just giggled. "You don't know? Hehehe, really now," he smoothed back his green hair. "Do you think I'm stupid?!" he dug the blade deeper into his cheek. Tears fell from the man's eyes. "He hasn't been on the scene for two days! Nobodies heard from him!"

Joker licked his lips in thought. Was Mimi taking up that much time? What in the world was he doing to her?

Joker let out a sigh. His gloved hand gripped the other man's hair and tugged it back. "Let's play a little game of Twenty Questions before you die." the scared man listened intently. "Here's the uh, _**rules**__,_" The Joker made quotation marks with his fingers. "If I think you're not telling the truth, and I can tell when people lie, my _**friend**_ here," Joker's eyes glanced at the knife in the man's mouth. "Gets to slice and dice you." the man tried to move away. "Ah, ta ta ta, where do you think you're going?"

Joker held on tight to the guy and forced the man to look at him. The man didn't look at him. He just kept glancing away. "Look at me." Joker ordered. The man shut his eyes. "LOOK. AT. ME!!" Joker yelled. The man's eyes snapped open at the loud sound. "What's your name anyways?" "Garret," "Garret, hm?"

"Okie dokie, Garret, let's begin!" Joker giggled. While Garret remained still and obedient.

"Question one: How long exactly has Crane been off the market?" "He's been away for at least a week. There's been rumors about him making a new toxin."

"Question two: Anybody know what this new toxin is?" "They it's supposed to ten times worse than the Fear Toxin."

"Question three: Who started these rumors?" "My boss overheard some of Crane's goons say something about it."

"Question four: Did they mention a girl by any chance?" Garret looked puzzled at Joker for a minute. "Why do you care?"

Joker growled and pushed the knife a little deeper. Garret cried out in agony. "Who said I cared?!" "N-No one..." Garret chocked out. Joker began to hum in a attempt to call himself down. He regained his composure and started again. "Same question but this time I want an answer." His dark brown eyes glared angrily at Garret. "Okay, okay, one of them did say that Crane was thinking about abducting a girl to test the new toxin on but they didn't talk too much about her."

He's using her as a test rat?! Great, he'll probably damage her. And Joker doesn't like damaged goods.

"Alrighty, question five: Do you know where Crane does his little, uh, experiments?" Garret shook his head. "No, I don't."

Joker cracked his neck. "Are ya sure?" Garret nodded again. "Yes, I'm sure."

Joker rolled eyes. "You're uh, a liar."

Garret's eyes widened. "No, I swear! I'm telling the truth! I don't know where he is!!"

"Aw, come on, turn that frown upside down!" Joker laughed as his knife was slowly sinking to his cheek. Garret kicked at The Joker trying to get free. But that only upset Joker even more. "Let's put a smile on that face-uh!" Joker growled. With a strong jerk of his knife, Garret was dead. "Hmm, doesn't seem quite right..._**something**_ is uh, _**missing**_." Joker poked his head wondering. "Ah-ha! This will fix everything!" Joker cut the other side of Garret's face. "There, all done!" Joker giggled at his art. But his laughter was cut short. For two days he searched for any trace of Crane or Mimi. He even put aside blowing up buildings and playing with Batman. All he found out today was Crane is making a new toxin and Mimi may be the Gennie pig.

As Joker walked back over towards the Siberian he thought, maybe it was time to revisit his favorite place in the world.

Arkham Asylum.

* * *

**Fox: I have no clue on how to spell car names. Sorry about that. I know, it's short. But there's another chapter coming right after this one, promise! Please review, they make me happy.**


	11. A Deal with the Devil

**Chapter 11: A Deal with the Devil**

For the last couple of hours Mimi laid on the floor pondering on things. Why did Crane pick her to take part in a game? Was she ever going to get out of here? And, this would be a miracle, would The Joker save her? _Wait, why do I always ask myself that? _She asked herself. He doesn't care. I'm just a hostage to him, nothing more.

Mimi heard voices and the scuffling of feet outside her prison door. It sounded like they were moving things. She also heard Crane bark out orders to his henchmen. There was a hint of fear in his voice. Grunting, Mimi scrambled to her feet. Crane had some nurse come in to bandage her up and gave her some pain killers. Although her system had been drugged with pain killers, it was still a pain in the ass to walk much less move.

Nearing the door, she leaned on it for support but listened to those on the outside.

"Hurry up, we don't have a lot of time!" more dragging of stuff and yelling.

"Shut up all of you! Pack the equipment up. I'll get the girl." It was Crane's voice!

Sliding down the door Mimi awaited for him to come and retrieve her. The sound of jumbling keys and locks screeching made Mimi move away from the door. Crane, never mind, Scarecrow walked in. Peering through the mask, he grabbed her arm and rushed out. He placed her on some crates and told a much larger man something. The larger man disappeared for awhile but soon came back wheeling a TV and DVD player. He put it in her dark room and shut the door. Scarecrow didn't go to lock it but stuck a note on it instead. 'Open me.' it read. Scarecrow returned his attention to the worn out girl. Smirking under his mask, Crane lifted her up and gave her to the larger man who hoisted her upon his shoulder. "All right men, let's move before the freak show arrives!" Scarecrow bellowed. _Freak show? Could he mean Joker? _Mimi wondered as the large man carried her away.

They entered an elevator and waited for Scarecrow. He came running and punched in the floor he wanted. "Everything all set, Nate?" Scarecrow asked. The large guy, now known as Nate replied, "Yeah, boss. All ready." Scarecrow nodded in approval. "Please don't let it be a trap..." Mimi muttered. Scarecrow took Mimi's face in his hand. "Now don't you worry, Clown Princess. That psycho will get what he deserves." Scarecrow chuckled and released her head. For once Mimi actually hoped Batman would reach Joker before he stepped foot in here.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**(With Joker)**

It was now starting to get dark and Joker waited impatiently for Batman to show up. Today he took over a TV station and warned Gotham that if he didn't get what was his back by tomorrow people and things would explode, starting with the station. Joker sat on the AC tossing the explosive charge back and forth between his gloved hands. It's all most been three days since he last saw or heard Mimi. Unbelievably....he was beginning to get lonely.

"Joker!" A hoarsh voice shouted behind him.

Giggling, Joker put away the detonator and replaced it with a knife. "Evening, Batsy!" Joker bounced up and down with excitement. He had missed his Batman almost as much as he missed Mimi. Wow, Batman has some competition now! Joker thought as he laughed.

"Enough with your laughing, Joker! What have you lost now?" Batman's deep voice asked. Joker licked his red lips. "Let me tell you a story. Couple of days ago, I was playing dress up and I thought I'd take my favorite doll with me. But not every kid is nice on the playground, Bat. While I was playing cowboy and Indians, some other kid took my doll away. And now, I just can't seem to find her."

"You mean Miss Hathaway? Joker, how could you lose a person?!" Batman yelled. Joker shook his head. "Were we not listening, Batsy? I said, someone took her from me. I was busy and I hate to babysit."

Batman rolled his eyes. "Joker, who took her?" Joker messed with his knife. "It would be, Crane-uh."

"Dr. Jonathan Crane?" Batman knew that Crane was still in business as the Scarecrow but, kidnapping? This didn't seem like Crane.

"Joker, this may be a dumb question, but are you sure that she's gone and that Crane took her?" Batman was aware that Joker was insane and may have overlooked Mimi or perhaps even forgot her.

Joker huffed and glared at Batman. "I'm not stupid. I _**know**_ she's missing and I know who _**took**_ her. It was _**Crane.**_ I _**saw **_him." The Joker explained through clenched yellow teeth.

Batman sighed. This was going to be a long night. "Then if you know who took her then why hold this building hostage?" Joker cleared his throat. "I need you to uh, capture me." Batman cocked his head. Joker wanted to be caught?

"If I take you in, will you stay there?" Joker looked at the caped crusader. "Maybe if my doll is there." Batman shook his head. "Jail isn't lost and found, Joker."

The Joker giggled. "Who said jail?" Batman realized what he was getting at. Joker wants to go to Arkham! Crane used to work and be patient there but his time was up inside the asylum. Why would he stay?

Batman glanced at Joker. Mimi is with someone that could kill her with a dangerous toxin. But if he saves her and Joker gets a hold of her then she'll still be in danger. It doesn't seem like there's much of a choice.

"Joker," the green haired clown looked up. "You're under arrest!" Joker laughed. "Hahaha, thanks Batsy! You're such a good friend!"

The Dark Knight hti his forehead. Oh dear God what have I done? Batman thought in despair and frustration.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Mimi was now sitting in the back of white van between Nate and Crane, who now had his mask off. The driver was actually obeying the speed limit and everything, unlike The Joker who whenever he ran over someone would exclaim, "100 points!! I win!" Mimi laughed a bit at that. Crane looked at her, "Find something amusing Miss Hathaway?" Mimi shook her head. "Nah, just an inside joke." "And here I thought The Joker was insane..." Crane mumbled under his breath.

Mimi cast a glare at the young doctor. "He's not insane, just on a different level of genius." She spat. Crane let out a laugh. "Genius? Oh my, you're funny. You actually think that clown is a genius? Haha!" Mimi's hands curled into fists. She may not her strength back at full notch yet, but there was a fire burning deep down. "At least he doesn't get caught..." Mimi muttered. Crane's laughter came to an end. "Pardon me, what was that?" Mimi gazed out the window giving him the silent treatment. "Brat!" Crane slapped her across the face. Mimi let out a whine. Nate look at Mimi then Crane and back at Mimi who had her head in his lap.

"Boss, you shouldn't hit a girl. It ain't right." Nate uttered. Crane scoffed. "What are you? A child? Shut up and keep your comments to yourself."

Nate just sighed. Sometimes he regretted ever working with the 'bad' crowd.

Mimi's head stopped spinning. She lifted her head and glared daggers at Crane. Again, Crane noticed her firey red eyes. Oddly, he felt a little intimidated.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Gotham GPD)**

Commissioner Gordon was looking through some files when he heard that familiar insane laughter echo through the halls. Joker?! He rushed out of his seat and went to investigate. In the hall amidst all the police force and detectives, there stood Batman with the Clown Prince of Crime in handcuffs. Joker had some giggles still left in him. Batman noticed his tears of laughter mixing with the black paint. It look as if The Joker were crying black tears.

Joker glanced around him and looked back at Batman. "You sure are uh, fast at getting here." Batman said nothing.

"Aw, Batsy, not the silent treatment again!!" The Joker whined.

"Batman how did you...?" Gordon was dumbfounded.

"Oh, evening commissioner!" Joker smiled.

"The building is safe for now. He won't tell me where the charge is so, you'll need a bomb squad to deactivate the building's bombs." Batman explained. _Heh, like they'll ever find the bombs. I hide them so well, even I couldn't find'em again! _Joker proclaimed himself.

Gordon nodded. "Where do we send him?" Batman's eyes darted at Joker. "Actually, he has a request." Joker began giggling again but this time bouncing too. The older detective looked quizzically at Batman. Batman exhaled. "Tell him Joker."

Joker smiled again. "I wanna go to Arkham!"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Mimi fell asleep but dared not to dream too long. Though she survived the toxin the nightmares were still intact. She soon realized that they were nearing a building. "Where are we?" Nobody answered. The driver pulled up and shut the engine off. Since she wasn't getting an answer, Mimi would figure it out herself. Looking around she saw that they were at GPD! "You're letting me go?" Crane shook his head. "No, we're just watching." Watching? Watching what?

Suddenly the doors were open and people gathered at the steps with camera's flashing and reports shouting questions.

"What's the big deal?" Mimi asked trying to peer over the crowd.

Her red eyes grew wide. She caught a glimpse of green and purple. It couldn't be...

"Joker!!!" Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs. Crane covered her mouth. "Be quite or I'll kill you right now, understand?!"

As if he had heard her, Joker looked at the van. Mimi struggled to get out of Crane's iron grip. _Geez, for a nerd he sure is strong!_ Mimi scoffed. Getting pissed off at Crane, Mimi bit his hand so hard that it drew blood. "Ugh, stupid bitch!" Mimi tired to get the belt undone but Nate stopped her. "No, lemme go! Joker!!" she screamed again.

Joker knew he heard something coming from that van but he couldn't understand it. It was like someone was yelling. He kept his eyes locked on it. There was indeed something about that van. Gordon placed him inside the police car and they were off to Arkham. Joker looked back at the van once more. He felt like he shouldn't be leaving.

Mimi was now crying. "Agh, come back! Joker, Gordon, someone help me!!"

"Nobody is going to help you!" Crane shouted and the next thing Mimi knew, she was seeing black.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Joker flashed a grin at staff members he could recognize. They shuddered and moved away. "Haha, that's right stay away. 'Cause I bite! Hahahoohehehaaha!" getting creeped out, the guards quickly got Joker to his cell. His purple suit, gloves, knives, and guns were taken away and replaced with a white T-shirt and pants. No one dared to wash off his war paint or try to take the green out of his hair. They drew the line there.

The Joker sat on his bed indian style and waited for his meds. Oh yippe...

But Crane and Mimi were lurking in his devious mind. His gut was telling him that he shouldn't have brushed off the van that easily.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone coming in. His brown eyes glanced up at who entered. A woman with shoulder length blonde hair and big innocent blue eyes stood in front of him with a small white cup. "Um, hello, I'm Harleen Quinzel. Dr. Arkham said it was time for your medication." she handed him the cup. Joker grinned like Cheshire cat about devour a fish. "Hi there, Harleen! Uh, could I call ya Harely?" he threw back his head and gulped down the meds. Harleen blushed. "Um, if you'd like. I don't mind." she glanced at the clipboard then back at the clown. "So you're the infamous Joker everyone is so terrified of." Joker giggled and nodded.

Harleen blushed again. She liked his laugh. "Says here that you kidnapped a young woman named, Mimi E. Hathaway. Is that true?"

Joker's eyes went dim for a moment but lit back up. "Yup!" Harleen searched the papers again. "Now there's a report filed by Commissioner Gordon that Miss Mimi was abducted by former Dr. Crane." Joker growled. "Yea, bird boy got me this time." Harleen sorta felt sorry for the guy. He seemed to be the best criminal in all of Gotham. "Well, don't want to depress you more than necessary. I'll see you later! Bye!" Harleen waved and smiled a big goofy smile. Joker grinned and waved back. Once she was out of sight, he lowered his head.

"That has to be the most annoying woman I've met...." Joker muttered, running his fingers through his greasy hair. But that smile creeped up again.

"Annoying is sometimes cute though. And maybe since she seems to be stupid, she'll be easy to pursade."

Joker didn't make plans. He just used things or people to his advantage.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**(Forward a couple of days)**

At least four days went by and Joker hadn't seen Crane or Mimi. But that stupid woman Harleen was seen enough. Whenever she had the time, here she'd come. Joker even tired to sleep one time but she came in and began to chat up a storm.

'When I get outta here, she's the first to be killed...' Joker thought angerliy since Harleen hadn't shut up the moment she got in here!

But there was a small benefit. Joker watched Harleen those past four days. She naive and stupid. She could be molded into whatever he wanted. Like a living puppet that obeyed and trusted his every word.

It was now day five and Joker was more than ready to try Harleen out for a test run. It was nearly six P.M. when she showed up. Joker smiled and welcomed her in. Harleen blushed and did her normal routine first. Give him meds and ask him questions. But this time, it was Joker's turn to ask questions. She sat down and wrote some things on her clipboard while Joker twirled his thumbs. He would glance up at her now and again. Once she was done writing, he spoke up.

"Harely, babe, wanna do me a favor?" Her blue eyes started at him. "Yeah, sure, anything!"

Joker smirked. "Okies, baby, I want you to look around for any clue that Crane was here from the last week or so. I want to get back at him for what he did to me."

Harleen gulped. "You want me to sneak around and go through things in order to find evidence that Crane was here? Isn't that wrong...?"

Joker frowned. "Aw, Harely sweetie, do Mister J a favor, please?" "Well...." she began nervously. "I'll take ya with me when I get outta here." Joker said.

Harleen's eyes sparked with excitement. "Really?! You promise Mistah J?!" Joker nodded. "I promise. I'm a man of my word."

Harleen blushed and giggled. "Okay, anything for you!" Joker laughed. "That's my girl!"

Harleen picked up her things and left. She blushed again. He had called her 'his girl'. Wonder if he loves me? The blonde doctor thought.

Deep down inside Harleen she knew that she had made a deal with the devil.

* * *

**Fox: Yay, I updated!!! See? I told you :) Now Harely Quinn is on the scene! How will Joker escape? And what has become of Mimi? All very good questions and they will be answered in the chapter! Bye!**

**Please leave a review, they're love.**


	12. Monsters in the Basement

**Fox: Hello all, this chappie may a bit short sorry. I've been having internet problems since the beginning of this year so...it's aggervating. Well, this 'Mimi is being held hostage' era will come to a close in the next chapter. You all must be getting bored with Mimi out of action. Haha, unless you're just reading because it's Joker related, I don't know. =)**

**I have new readers! Yay!! :D Fox-chan is very thrilled.**

**Arathelia, BloodredCrimsonhands, Sei Ai, and YoshiKeroshin.**

**Thanks for reading this story. I'm honored.  
**

**Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Monsters in the Basement

As Harleen disappeared from sight, Joker let out snicker. This girl was so easily manipulated. Joker could tell in those blue eyes of hers she loved him. Joker didn't believe in love at first sight much less love. He always thought it was a nuisance. Love clouded your judgement. If Joker did love anything it would have to be chaos. Now see, unlike love, chaos is fair. There's never the question, 'I wonder if he/she loves me back?' None of that doubt stuff. Before Joker received his scars he had crushes on girls like any other boy, but once his scars were carved into his face he cut himself off from feelings, friends, family. Basically, he cut the man he once was out of the picture. Joker lowered his head. His tongue clicking as he licked the inside of his scars. His scars...The day Jack Naiper died...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harleen finished her paper work on The Joker and other patients and put them all in a folder then back into the file cabinet. Harleen sighed as she brushed a strain of blond hair away from her face._ 'Mistah J asked me do something for him but, it'll get me in trouble. I mean, I just started here a couple of weeks ago. I'm not allowed down in the basement...'_Harleen pondered in her love stricken mind. Closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead, she came to a conclusion. Her blue eyes snapped open, determination glowing like fire inside them. '_I'll do it for Mistah J! Scarecrow did this to him and Mistah J wants revenge! I'll help my puddin' no matter what the cost!!' _Harleen exclaimed. She walked out of her office in search for basement level ID card. Her ID level card went to the main floor to the second floor. Joker was supposed to be in third floor but due to complications, he was stuck on the second the first month of his stay.

Harleen looked for ages trying to locate an ID card but she came up with nothing. She lead against the white wall and pouted. She had failed Mistah J. Tears beginning to spring from her eyes, she hiccuped a little. She rubbed her eyes attempting to stop the tears when a warm hand touched her shoulder. Quickly regaining her posture, she looked at the hand. It was connected to . "Dr. Arkham, what are you doing here?" Harleen squeaked. chuckled.

"Miss Quinzel, I own and run this asylum, I don't leave until midnight on some days. But may I ask why you are still here and crying?" His voice had some concern in it. Harleen began to panic. She couldn't tell him that she getting something for The Joker!

"I-I lost my purse! One of the gaurds said I could find it in the basement but I can't find an ID card with access to the basement..." She sniffled.

Dr. Arkham blinked. He could understand that Harleen had lost her purse since she's so scatter-brained but in the basement? How on earth did it get all the way down there?

"How about we wait for tomorrow and get the guard to go and fetch it for you. You can take a cab to get home." said.

"Eh?! But, my money is with my purse! And I can't afford one even if I had my money with me." Harleen argued.

sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Harleen has been a pain the butt since he hired her. He was actually amazed she graduated collage to obtain the degree she has now. Collage is too easy anymore...

"Miss Quinzel, I'd more than happy to give you a ride home-" Dr. Arkham stopped dead in his sentence when he could tell Harleen wasn't going to take this deal either.

"Nevermind," gave in. "Here's my ID card. I'd like it back tonight or in the morning. Please have a safe drive home." He walked back to his office. What he did for a pretty face...

Harleen stood there stupefied. Just after some sob story and arguing, he gave her the pass! '_Mistah J would be so proud of me!' _Harleen giggled as she rushed to elevator.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Joker laid back in his bed reconciling about old Jackie boy. Joker giggled as he remember how weak he was. Always getting stepped on, pushed around, and used. It was pathetic! Jack's life wasn't an easy one, Joker gave him that. Always coming home to a drunk father and scared out of her mind mother. But he also remembered that it always wasn't like that. His father was sober when was five and his mother was always so cheerful. When Jack grew to age ten things got harsh. Jack's father came home one night drunk as a skunk and beat his mother senseless. If Jack got in the way or whispered anything, he'd get it next time.

Joker ran his gloveless fingers through his green hair. He didn't want to know this crap. Yeah, it happened to him in a past life but now Joker was here and planning to stay for a long time. Just remembering how he once was made him laugh. Jack was always digging his own grave and The Joker gladly pushed him in.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harleen arrived on the bottom floor. The doors dinged and she was allowed to walk out. Her blue eyes darting to one end of the room to the other. The ceiling laps were flickering on and off, making the room give off that haunted chill. Harleen gulped. She was afraid of the dark. '_I have to have to do this for Mistah J!'_Harleen urged herself forward. Her shoes scrapped against the stone floor, caused her to jump. Her mind was polluted with thoughts of rats, spiders, and anything else that lurked within the dark. Tears were on the bridge of her eyes. She sniffled while feeling the wall for a light switch. The flickering lights didn't help her freight. She let out a yelp when light blared into her eyes. She stumbled backwards and fell on her behind. She rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the suddenly illumination.

Once she grew used to the glare, she got up and dusted herself off. Standing before her was a dark figure she couldn't recognize. "W-Who are you...?" Harleen held a hand before her eyes to shield from the blinding light. The person holding the light, turned around, ran away. Something clicked in Harleen's brain. Maybe this guy had a connection to Scarecrow or something!

"Hey, wait!" She yelled as her feet skid to begin running after the shadow.

Dark corridor after another. The dark figure stopped but before Harleen could actually catch him, he would continue running. Panting for air and about to collapse, Harleen leaned against the filthy wall for support. This time she might of really lost him. About three halls back, he didn't stop and wait for her. Instead, he would pick up the pace. Beads of sweat formed on Harleen's forehead. She never really was the quickest or strongest, plus she tired out easily. She was a weakling basically.

Harleen inhaled and continued to move forward. Now she was in a hall with more flickering lights._ 'Those things give me goosebumps.'_Harleen shivered. Moments later, Harleen came upon a steel door that had a note taped to it. The note followed as,

'Open me.'

Harleen blinked to make sure she wasn't hallucinating before reaching out towards the door. The second her hand touched that handle, someone grabbed her from behind.

"Don't you know there's monsters in the basement, Miss Quinzel?" A rough voice questioned.

Gasping for air, Harleen let out a shirll cry for help, "MISTAH J!!!"

* * *

**Fox: Oh snap, a cliffhanger! What will become of dear Harleen? Find out next time! I hope to see you there. Please review, they speed up the updates.**


	13. Lights, Camera, KaBoom!

**Fox: Whoot, I got new fan! OhHelloThur, yay! And thanks to you that reviewed. Which is mainly PurgatoryNymphe. Thanks for reviewing. People who review are awesome! Please enjoy this chapter. It's 3,383 words :D Also, a shout out to my Nee-chan. She likes my story :) I love you!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Lights, Camera, Ka-Boom!**

The Joker hummed to himself as he walked the empty halls of the asylum. He was wearing his purple suit with his gloves and favorite knife covered in blood. It had been hours since Harleen was last seen and Joker was fed up with waiting. Joker was more than excited to get back at Crane for stealing his doll. Knowing Mimi's short fuse on her patience and temper, Joker knew that she was more egar than he. His red smile was turned upside down into a frown, well, as best as it could. He did have trouble frowning when his scars were drawn into him. But he didn't care. No, he wanted to show Gotham he was always smiling!

The Joker's knife flew back and forth between his hands as he looked side to side. When he escaped his cell, he sorta made a mess. But that didn't stop him. Joker thought the place could use some color anyways. And blood was always the perfect paint! He giggled. A security guard appeared from around the corner.

"Stop, don't go any farther!" He shouted pulling out a gun. Uh hello, this is a mental hospital, duh! That particular gun didn't possess bullets, instead it contained tranquilizers.

Joker just laughed and put up his hands. "Okay, okay, you win." The guard hesitated but lowered his weapon. Joker flashed his yellowed teeth in a dark smile. He gripped the knife and threw it at the guard. The knife lodged itself in the man's heart. Joker skipped over to his victim, "Uh, never mind, I win!" He went in a giggle fit and removed his knife. "Aw, look at it, it's all dirty now!" Joker whined. Looking it over Joker just shrugged and licked the blood off and continued his little adventure. All the way to the basement elevator, he licked the knife as if it was his favorite lolly pop.

Once the sharp object was varied clean, he put in his pocket and pressed the 'down' button. Joker straightened his jacket and hummed along with the elavator music.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'I gotta wake up...' The girl tried to move but was held back. 'W-what's going on...?' Her eyes peaked a quick glance. It was dark and quite. Too quite...she wriggled around in what seemed to be a steal chair. She had to get out of here! "Someone! Someone help me, please!" Tears fell down her reddened cheeks. She felt so helpless, worthless, and so alo-

"Would you please stop screaming? Nobody can hear you. And if they did, they wouldn't care..." a cracked voice echoed in the darkness. Blue eyes frantically looked everywhere until they fell upon a pair of red eyes. "Oh thank God, I thought I was all alone!" the blue eye girl announced happily now that she knew someone was here with her. The red eyes blinked slowly. "Why are you here?" "I don't know. All I remember was going down in the basement trying to find something of Crane's for Mistah J when I was abducted."

Now the blue eyed one was now being more able to see in the dark. She saw the girl next to her. She too was bound to a steal chair. Sadly, the poor thing was far worse shape than her. From what she could tell, the other girl had torn brown hair and a scar on her face along with some bruises and nasty cuts. She bit her lip. Who would do such a thing?!

The red eyed girl coughed. "Why were you searching for Crane's stuff? And whose Mistah J?" her wheezed voice asked. "Mistah J told me that Crane someone of his and he wanted to get Crane back. Mistah J thought that Crane might still be in Arkham, so he sent me to find some clues. He told me that he let himself get caught so he could search Arkham for her. This girl must sure be important to Mistah J." While the blue eye girl explained the other girl was putting everything together. This Mistah J must be...

"This Mistah J, what's he look like?"

"Oh, his real name is Joker! Well, that's his other name. I wish I knew his actually name..." The girl sighed in wonder.

"You mean The Joker? Gotham's most dangerous criminal?" "Yeah, but he's handsome and really smart. I know beneath all that make-up, there's a man under there. A man that loves me. Joker is my puddin' after all. He even called me his girl." She giggled like a school girl. The red eyes narrowed. This woman was starting to aggravate her immensely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, with all the confusion and chaos I didn't introduce myself, I'm Harleen Quinzel. You can call me Harely Quinn! Puddin' calls me that!" her pearly white smile glistened in the shadows.

The red eyes burned with amusement and anger. "Harely Quinn, huh? My name is Chronos."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The Joker was now underground in some maze Crane set up. He wasn't surprised that Harleen didn't come back. Stupid girl probably got lost and was now in a corner somewhere crying her eyes out, hoping that he'll come save her. Pah, yeah right! When Joker saves Harleen, he'll stop causing chaos. Bored with all the silence, he began to sing out aloud.

"Be specific and believe your eyes! Start a war in another backyard! And we'll destroy your house of cards! Give me a minute and I'll changer your mind. Give me a bullet and I'll change your life. Remember/Surrender/The time is now. Continue/ We're in you. And we will BURN YOUR CITIES DOWN!!" He sang horribly off tune. But he was favorite song. The band that sung it seemed to have some sense.

Turning the corner he came upon a door with a note.

'Open me.'

He licked his lips and hung onto his knife. Taking hold of the door, he pushed it open. Inside was nothing but pitch black. He growled and felt around for a light switch. Eventually he found one. He flicked the switch and the light flickered on. Joker couldn't help but grin at the sight before him. Blood caked the floor and walls, in the corner was a rusty scythe, and in the very middle was a TV. Being a curious fellow as he was, Joker decided to investigate the TV. Joker found a tape sticking out the VCR. It also had something written on it.

'Watch me.'

He rolled his eyes and popped in the tape in. The Joker pulled up a broken chair and pressed play. The screen was fuzzing for a few moments but quickly cleared. A girl was sitting in a chair gasping for air. Her brown hair dangled in front her face which seemed to be covered in dry and fresh blood. He didn't pay any heed. Scarecrow stepped in front on the girl and waved. With a cough to clear his throat, Scarecrow spoke.

_"My dear friend Joker, if you're watching this then you've escaped your cell and found your way down here. I'm thrilled that you've finally decided to join my game. This game will be tag. But I'm already, as you say, one step ahead of the curb. Before you could tag my player, we made a speedy retreat. So you're still on the hunt. Unfortunately, all games must come to an end. One loser, one winner. Who will be the loser? The winner? Well, in case you didn't want to play with me, I stole some insurance."_

Crane stepped away from the camera and got closer to the girl. He grabbed a handful of blood stained hair and tugged it back. Now having her face in the light, Joker realized who she was. Tied to the chair, he was now sitting in, was a beaten and battered Mimi. Wounds were all over her body. Some of the scars she had were torn open again. Plus more injuries were added which would most likely end up as scars. Joker clenched his rotten teeth. Crane hurt Mimi. That was beyond stepping over the line. If anyone could hurt Mimi, it would be him and **only **him! Crane took the scythe and drug it slowly against her neck.

_"I've taken your precious girl and injected her with my newest toxin. I'm not one hundred percent sure that she'll live so, I'd hurry if I were you. Catch us if you can."_

The screen now returned to the static leaving a furious and blood thirtsy Joker.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Harley and Chronos didn't speak another word to each other since Chronos lost her temper. Harley was grateful and all for not being by herself but this girl was insane! Harley heard footsteps approach the door and the locks click open. Light rushed into the dark room causing Harley to go blind for a few seconds. Chronos seemed unfazed. The shadow lingering in the doorway stepped into their prison. Harley gasped. It was Crane!

"Hello, Miss Quinzel." he smile sweetly. He look to Chronos. "Evening monster," he spat. Chronos lunged forward only to held back by chains. "Careful now, you might hurt yourself." he smirked and drew closer to Chronos. Her red eyes burned with rage. His got closer to hers. She hissed and spat in his face. "Careful now, you might hurt yourself." Chronos repeated in mocking tone. Crane kept a calm face and wiped away the saliva. Their eyes kept locked on one another though. Swiftly his hand came across her face. A smacking sound screeched throughout the air. Another red mark appeared on her face. Backing away full of pride, Crane now turned his attention to his newest guinea pig. "Miss Quinzel, do you know what this is?" a needle full of a strange looking liquid come out of his pocket.

Harley shook her head. "I didn't think so." Crane snatched her arm and stabbed the needle into her. She gasped and tried to pull away but Crane was too strong. Harley's blue eyes fluttered and she fell asleep. Crane looked to Chronos. "It's not what I gave you. It's just some sleeping liquid. She's unconscious."

Chronos spit out some blood in return. Crane rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. "Gotta go! Can't kill a clown without the right tools." Crane slammed the door and laughed. Chronos bowed her head. Joker was in for it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Joker was now back at his hideout. He ordered his clowns to get their guns and meet him in the van. They were going to find Crane and kill him. Joker re-do his mask and round up his toys. Crane went to far with Mimi. She looked so broken....He slammed his fist against the tattered walls. **He** was the one to break her not Crane! After his toys were assembled, he raced downstairs and got in the passenger seat.

The goon in the driver's side looked over at him. "Uh, Boss, where we goin'?" Joker growled at him. "Know what? **I** wanna drive!!" he shot the clown with his shotgun. Joker opened the door, pushed the body out and sat in the drive set. He glanced in the mirror at his other clowns. "Anyone else want to ask where we're going?" they all shook their heads. "Good," Joker slammed down on the pedal and drove off. On the way back Joker found one of Crane's men and questioned where he was. He told Joker all he wanted to know. But the kid didn't smile and Joker felt so sorry for him, so he put a smile on his face!

Joker pulled out in front of a school bus and other cars. Crane didn't just have Mimi. He had Harley too. Now Crane had both his dolls. One he could make into whatever he wanted and the other stayed just the same. Just how he liked her....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Crane was busy with preparing for Joker while Harley was scared out of her mind. She knew Mistah J would be upset with her since she failed to help him. She looked at Chronos, who was occupied with imagining ways to destroy Crane, what would Mistah J do with her?

"Boss! He's here! The Joker has arrived!" one his men shouted. Crane smirked and pulled on his mask. Scarecrow jumped down from his working area and grabbed a gun. Chronos noticed that he slipped a vile as well. "Come boys, let's greet our guest!"

Harley started to yell. "Don't hurt Mistah J, please!" Chronos rolled her eyes. Harlely was the most annoying woman she had ever met!

Scarecrow came to a stop. He looked at Harley. "Don't worry, we won't hurt him. We'll just kill him!" he cocked the gun. Harley yelped. Chronos remained silent. Before Scarecrow could exit, Joker and his clowns came in. Joker looked like he was excited but more so enraged.

"Hello, feather brain! I've came to reclaim my dolls." Joker aimed his gun at Scarecrow. The masked man just chuckled. "Like I said before, catch me if you can!" Scarecrow shot above Joker hitting the lights making them spark. Joker and his goons ducked and went after Scarecrow. Soon it was goon against goon and Joker versus Scarecrow.

"Look here boy, you've messed with me enough. It's time to end our game." Joker growled. Scarecrow shook his head. "No, it's not." Scarecrow dug into his pocket and threw the vile at The Joker. It shattered at his feet but turned into smoke. Joker coughed. Scarecrow was smiling under his mask. He did it! He beat Joker! He may have spoken too soon. Joker began to laugh. He ran his gloved hand through his green mane smiled. "Doc, I've had weed that's freaked me out more than that junk!" Joker charged at Scarecrow. Joker whipped out his knife and got Scarecrow in the lower chest. Scarecrow fell backwards. The Joker stood over the Scarecrow. Joker cocked his head to the right. "Uh, you're bleeding." Scarecrow just groaned. The Clown cracked his neck and retrieved his friend.

Joker put the knife in his pocket and aimed his gun at Scarecrow's head. "Tag you're it!"

The two girls flinched when the boom of the shotgun went off. The clowns had won their scramble along with Boss. Joker looked behind him and smiled. He basically skipped over to the girls. "Hahahahahehahhahahoohahaha! That was fun but I don't I would do it again." Harley looked like she could jump to the sky when Joker came over. Chronos on the other hand, didn't pay him attention.

The Joker went over to Chronos and un-chained her. She didn't even look at him. "Hey girlie, I'm here now. You're rescued!" Joker laughed. "Hahaha, I sound like Batsy!" he stopped laughing when she didn't do anything. "You're alive aren't ya? Come on, say something." he urged her. She still didn't budge. His shoulders drooped. He thought she'd be happy to him but she wasn't. "Mistah J, she's kinda weird. She won't talk and when she does, it's all something mean." Harlely said. Joker just glared at her. "Shut up." Harley flinched. She knew he'd be mad but...

Joker nodded his head to one of his clowns then at Harley. He came over to and untied her ropes. Harley rubbed her now free wrists. She was about to saything to Mistah J but he was gone along with that girl. Harley felt a ping of jealousy ache in her chest. Her Puddin' was more concerned about some random girl than her?!

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Joker was outside with Chronos in his lap. They were sitting in the back of the van looking at the building Crane was using. "Girlie, look at me." she was motionless. "I said **look at me**!" and again nothing. Getting really annoyed, Joker yanked her to face him. He froze. Her eyes weren't green they were red. Joker remembered that Mimi's eyes would change color from green to red when she was angry but she seemed to lifeless. Why were they still red?

"Mimi?" silence. "Mimi, answer me." more silence. Joker pondered in his brain what Mimi called her other half.

"Chronos, say something." he said after a while.

Her ruby eyes gazed at him. "What?"

"What happened to Mimi?"

"I don't know. She won't respond."

"What do you mean, she won't respond?"

"As in, she's not there anymore."

Joker's eyes narrowed. "Mimi is still there. You're just being a brat."

Chronos sighed. "Why do you want Mimi? Why not me? I'm better than her."

"Just shut up and give her back!" "What if I can't?"

Joker pulled out his knife. "You better hope you can!"

Chronos closed her eyes. She called out Mimi's name many times.

Joker waited for what seemed like forever until her eyes blinked open. Her green eyes blinked open. "Joker?" her voice was raspy. "Girlie!" Joker hugged her making them fall to the ground. Joker was giggling like crazy and Mimi was speechless. "What's going on? Where's the scarecrow?" "No need to worry. I got him." Joker announced proudly. "Not him. The other one. It's gone too, right?" Joker was lost for a bit. "Did he give you anything, girlie?" Mimi nodded. "Yeah, some toxin. It was horrifying." she held onto Joker for dear life. "Well, don't fret anymore. He's gone and he won't bother you ever again." Mimi swallowed. "Are you sure?" Joker laughed. "Of course I'm sure you silly goose!" she coudln't help but laugh at that. She shivered. "Everything hurts..." she whimpered. Joker sighed. "Scarecrow did a number on ya. But when we get home I'll fix ya all up!" Joker threw his arms in the air. Mimi smiled lightly. "Oh yeah, almost forgot."

Joker pulled out a detonator. "My clowns have the place wired to explode. Wanna see some fireworks, girlie?" "Sure, but shouldn't we wait for them to get out?" Joker pointed to the left. Mimi saw his clowns exit the building with a blonde woman following them. "Joker, who's the woman?" Joker just huffed. "A nobody. Pretend she even isn't there. Come on, let's blow this place!" he took hold of her hand and helped her out.

"Uh, on three?" Mimi asked when Joker placed the control in her hand. "Excately!"

The blonde woman limped over. "Mistah J?" "What did I tell you before, Harley? Shut up!" Harley quivered. Joker nodded toward the van. She took as a hint and went over to the van.

"Ready?" Mimi could feel the excitement radiate off him. "Yeah..."

"Lights, Camera, Ka-Boom!"

* * *

**Fox: Yay, another chapter! I like plot twists :] The fight between Joker and Scarecrow sucked I know. I'm not all that good at fight sences, sorry about that. Anywho, please leave a reivew. They are love!! :)**


	14. Clowns, Italians, and Backstabers?

**Clowns, Italians, and Backstabers?**

I sat in silence as the car drove on back towards the hideout with the compound behind us going up in flames. I was sitting next to Joker and this Harely girl, whom I had no memory of. I noticed that Harely would glance over at Joker every now and again, sometimes Joker caught sight of her, but he just ignored her. I rolled my eyes. These two were acting like three year olds. One having a crush on the other while the other remained careless. My eyelids were starting to close when I heard Harely's odd squeaky voice ask, "So, Puddin', where are we going?"

I had a hard time stifling my laughter. Puddin'?! What in the world happened while I was gone? Joker of course realized what my problem was and shot a glare at Harely. "Harely, why don't you close your mouth, hm?" Harely's blue eyes were brimmed with tears. "I was just asking where we were headin', Mistah J." Joker shook his head in agony. "You'll find out when we get there!!" he roared at her. She yelped and scooted closer to the wall of the van. I sighed. This girl is going to be in for a big surprise...

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**(GPD)**

Gordon was ordering officer after officer to head out and get the situation at an abandoned candy factory under control. An explosion within the building caused fire spread onto nearby establishments. You'd think Gorden's plate couldn't overflow anymore but, Joker had escaped from Arkham and taken Dr. Harleen Quinzel as a hostage. The commissioner rubbed his temples and ran out to the squad cars. "Everyone, be on alert! The fire may be the target for the moment but The Joker is still at large, be careful!"

Sirens beeped on and the lights flickered and faded away as the police drove off. Gordon scuffed the ground with the shoal of his shoe before getting into his own car. Clicking the seat belt into the socket, he turned on the engine and sped off towards the factory. Hopefully Batman might fly over to investigate. Gordon secretly hoped for that.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Harleen squealed as Joker kicked her out of the van. The rust bucket had finally come to a stop at the new hideout. Wait a second, this is Maroni's place! My gaze never left the building as Joker lifted me out of the car. My feet touched the pavement before I reacted. "Uh, Joker, why are we at Maroni's?" I asked. He licked his scared lips. "We're, uh, gonna kick him out." I nearly stumbled over. "B-But, Maroni, he'll kill me!" I stuttered. Joker rolled his eyes. "Girly, come on, you're with me. He won't dare hurt ya." He smacked his lips. I shook my head. "No way, I'm not going in there."

Joker smirked. "Aw, is girly scared of the little Italian man?"

My eyes narrowed. "Shut your face, clown!" I growled. Yeah, I just told The Joker to shut up...Oh crap. The clown cracked his neck before skipping over to me. Grabbing a fist full of my dirty hair, he sneered, "Mimi, my dear, I would see it in your best interest to shut **your **face-uh!" There were tears filling the breams of eyes. My skull stung as his grip on my hair intensified. "Understand?" He shook me little. I nodded quickly, keeping my mouth closed. Joker smiled and patted my cheek. "Good girl." My shoulders slumped. This guy and his switching from emotion to the other was exhausting. "Okie dokie gents, we're gonna go smash some faces, break some stuff, bring a little chaos down on Maroni and be done in time for supper!" The Joker cackled as he bounced up the stairs. Harely and I were close behind our clown captor. Honestly, I didn't fully grasp why Joker took her in the first place. She was so annoying! Mistah J this or Mistah J that! It would never end! Although Joker sometimes spun around and knocked Harleen to her feet which caused her to wail. I sighed as she began to throw a fuss. The Joker growled more animistic than usual. His yellowed teeth were grinding and his brown eyes were burning with anger. Crouching down to her level, he grabbed her face and jerked her to face him. "Harely, if you cry one more time, one **more **damn time, I'll cut ya up in little pieces and feed ya to Maroni!!"

Harely hiccuped and nodded quickly. With a frown, Joker tapped her check with his knife and went about finding Maroni.

We walked through the finely furnished house. Expensive vases, furniture, and China was everywhere! Now I'd only been in Maroni's house once and that was it. He got me off the streets and drove me to his place. There my deal with him began. I also met his family. His wife's name is Luna and his two kids, Marco and Grace. Marco was a Halo freak while Grace is a snob. I wondered if they changed much....

"Daddy!"

A light Italian accent rang throughout the home. Joker had us come to a halt. Harely was way behind us still sniffling. We hid in the shadows and watched as a tanned girl with dark brown hair stomped down the stairs like an elephant. "Daddy!" The teen screamed again. Joker had a funny expression on his face. It was mixed with annoyance and pain. Apparently, he already developed a hatred toward the girl and her high strung voice hurt his ears. I forced down my giggles. This was priceless! In the other room we heard a older but much thicker Italian accent boom, "What is it now, Grace?!" I didn't recognize the voice. Whomever the source of the yell was, it sure wasn't Maroni. The young girl rolled her green eyes and stepped into the room.

Joker also seemed stumped at who the voice belonged to. Licking his red lips, he advanced. We slowly paced after him. For such big guys these clowns could move like ninja. Well, I guess you had to be pretty good to join Joker and these men made the list. One of the clowns muttered, "Where'd the blond go?" his partner replied, "How am I supposed to know, Happy?" Happy was an odd name considering his mask was frowning and had a tear forming at the brink on his eye. "Grumpy, ya know, sometimes you really are an asshole!" Grumpy's mask fit him perfectly though. It was a mad face with red circles around the eyes. Shaking his head, Grumpy flipped Happy off. That didn't make Happy very happy. "Why you son of a-" Suddenly Joker turned back on his heels and glared immensely at his goons. "Do we, uh, have a problem?" The clowns didn't say anything. Joker smirked. "Didn't think so..."

The group came to a stop at the wall of the room. Inside the girl was pouting at a an elder man. "But grandpa, I really need a new phone!!" The aged Italian rubbed his forehead. "Grace, you just got one a **two **months ago..." the girl huffed. "Exactly. It's out of date." I nearly fell backwards. Nope! This girl hadn't changed one bit! I heard the grandfather sigh. "Such a nuisance..."

"Hey sis, how about you stop your damned complaining!"

We flinched. That voice came from the back. Happy and I hesitantly arched our necks. Standing on the foot of the stairs was none other than Marco! "Hey...You're The Joker!" he shouted. I fumbled around but eventually to got my feet. I rushed at Marco and punched him in the gut. He coughed up spit and fell to the floor. "I...think I've met you...somewhere..." he said, trying to regulate his breathing. "Oh, you have." I grinned sweetly. He looked puzzled for a brief moment. "Who are you...?" "I'm...none of your business!" I kicked him in the head and with a groan he lost consciousness.

I allowed my eyes to wander. Marco had changed a lot from when I last saw him. Not a single Halo garb on his body. Maybe he grew out of it, who knows? Another thing I noticed was his body. He seemed to be at least six foot. His light hair was now dark and his skin was too tanned. In a way, he resembled a younger Maroni. I heard a cough erupt. Joker was tapping his foot impatiently. "Uh, what are you doing?" I twitched. "Nothin'. Just seeing how much he grew up, that's all." I scratched my head nervously. Joker licked his scars before snapping his fingers with an order. "Grab the kid." The clowns nodded and picked Marco up. I watched as they slid him over to the wall and tied his hands together. My eyes flickered to Joker. His dark eyes were fixated on Marco. It was though they were burning with hate and...jealousy? The Joker went over to the teenager and kicked in him the ribs a few times. My legs moved on their own. "Hey, he's a kid! Leave him alone!" I shouted. Joker craned his neck and glared at me. "What did you just-**tah **say?" He was before in a what seemed like two seconds. His peeler knife in my face, weaving back and forth. "I-I said leave him alone." I stammered. He smacked his reddened lips. "Why should I, hm?" He grabbed my face in his huge gloved hand.

"Marco!!" A feminine voice screeched.

The Joker whirled around now facing his newest victim. Grace stood in the doors of the parlor scared stiff. Tears were spilling like waterfalls from her green eyes. "Grace, what's the matter?!" The older man shouted. We heard shuffling of a chair and the clacking of a cane against polished wood flooring. An elderly man that strongly resembled Maroni, stepped beside his granddaughter. His aged voice cracked as his shouted. "What is this freak doing in here?!" Joker let out his insane laughter like he been holding it in forever. "HahAhAHahAhaHaHeHoAh! Freak? **Freak?!**" Joker stormed over to the old man and grabbed by the neck and squeezed as hard as he possibly could. Grace screamed and banged on The Joker's arms. "Let go, let go, you freakin' psycho!" Joker sneered at her. "You're next-**tah**!" I swallowed. I couldn't let Joker kill an old dude. No way. I lunged at the Joker and locked my arms around his neck. I held him in vice grip as he bucked against me for release. "What are you doing?" He growled. I kept a tight hold on him. "Look, if you kill the old man too soon, Maroni won't give into your demands. Let him go!" His breathing was back to normal and he seemed calmed down. He let the grandfather slip from his hands. With a loud crash, he landed on the floor next to Grace's feet. She let out a ear shattering yelp. Getting annoyed, I let The Joker loose and hit Grace's vital spot in her neck. She too came crashing to the ground.

"I thought you said don't kill anybody." Joker grumbled. He pouted in a childish way. He seemed to be disappointed that he didn't cause her harm. I sighed. "The bitch is an exception." He just giggled and lifted the old man to his level. "Hey, fossil, know where I can find Mr. Maroni?" The grandfather spat in his face. "I won't sell my son out to you, freak!"

Joker smacked his lips. His dark eyes were emotionless. "There's that uh, word-**da, again**." His purple hands tightened their grip on the man's tie. The old guy let out a rasp. "Go to hell." Joker laughed. "Then I'll see ya there!!" Joker began to pound the old man relentlessly. Apparently, Joker didn't like anyone who called him a freak or ordered him around. We stood by as Joker pummeled the man into a bloody mess. I clutched my stomach. Deep down, I knew it was wrong...so very wrong. Joker finally let up. The old man looked barely alive. "Now for the finishing touch." The mad clown whipped out his favorite knife. Grasping it firmly, he placed in the man's mouth and went to work. I gaged. I've seen him to do that many times. But to an elder, it was horrifying. Once the deed was completed, he shook his head. The green locks swishing about his painted face. He turned to me with a wicked grin. His brown held so much lust and insanity it almost seemed that he had totally lost it. He walked towards me and slid an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. His white was caked with blood. "See girly? See what happens? Hahahaha, he got what he deserved. I'm gonna to that to this city. Make'em pay for the hell they've caused. And you're gonna help me." He embraced me. Our faces were touching. The blood dripped off of his face and onto mine. He pulled back. " 'Cause I can't do this by myself." His wicked tongue snaked out and licked the droplets off my face. "Well, I can, but it won't be as fun. See, you make things interesting. You're just like Basty but you actually appeal to me." He winked at me. "I'm not into guys." My brain did like a 360. This man was so bi-polar that it confused me. "You don't like guys? Wow, you fooled me. Thought you were into the whole rainbow thing." I joked. Joker clicked his tongue. "Uh, yeah, sure." He dipped his head near my ear. "I'll show you later how you 'appeal' to me." He whispered darkly. He abruptly stepped away and giggled. "Come on, boys! Pick up the babe and boy and let's get movin'!"

"Uh, Boss?" One of the clowns asked.

Joker craned his neck. "What-**tah**?"

The man rubbed his head. "Where's the Harely girl?"

Joker looked everywhere and didn't find Harely. "Damn that whore." He growled. I glanced around. She was truly nowhere to be seen. 'Man, she really is a ditz.' I thought as we continued down the way. Joker peeked around for anymore interruptions and Harely. I was just laid back. At last, the blonde cry baby was gone. But I did feel sorry for her. Abducted by The Joker, beaten by The Joker, and now lost in Maroni's household, or should I say Joker's? Ah, it doesn't matter. I whistled a note less tune for awhile until we ran across more guards. Happy and Grumpy shot them dead in their tracks. I wondered if Maroni could hear all the ruckus. Joker giggled as he near a door. Judging by his excitement, Maroni must be behind that door. He twisted the knob and skipped down the stairs. Leaving the clowns and I dumbfounded. "I'm really beginning to doubt why I joined up with this guy..." Happy grumbled as he followed Joker.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Harely POV)**

I whimpered. I lost my Mistah J! I held my arms over my chest and pouted. This house was so big and confusing! I hurried to try and catch up with Mistah J. The bells on my hat jingled as I ran around the building. I began to think. What if Mistah J didn't want me anymore? Is that why he abandoned me? I gritted my teeth. It was because that freak with the red eyes and anger issues came back! What's her name? Oh yeah! Mimi! I scowled. She was attempting to take away Mistah J! I didn't understand why he would want her. I'm sooooo much better! When compared I bet I'd blow her away! Besides, her bust size is soooo small. At first, I could of sworn that she was a guy. With a huff I came to a halt. "Stupid bitch, wait 'til I find you. I'll take my rightful place next to my J!" My gloved fists shook. I will not be replaced! I stomped my foot and whipped around only to smack into a chest. I yelped as I fell on my rear. "Owie..."

"Hey, I found another clown freak!" The tall man that I just ran into yelled. I started to panic. If I get caught, these people might kill me! Or worse...Mistah J won't forgive me!!

"Hold on! I have some really valuable info!" I waved my hands.

The guard guy glanced down at me. "And what might that be?"

I grinned. 'Time for a little plan...'

**Fox: I DON'T DESERVE YOUR FORGIVENESS!!! THIS IS SO TERRIBLY LATE! SCHOOL HAS BEEN ANNOYING AND I'VE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS FOREVER!!! But, I promise before this new week is out, there will be another chapter! Maybe even two! I understand if I lose your reviews...I'm a procrastinator....Sadly...**


	15. Movin' In

**Fox: Wow, been awhile since I updated. So sorry. I got lazy and the last couple of weeks of school were crazy so, that slowed everything down a bit. Well, please don't be mad. I mean, we all have things in life that has to come first. My grandma's cancer was treated and now they're waiting to see what happens. But, she's still not doing well. Thanks to those who messaged me about her and everything. You guys rock! :]**

**I have a new reader! Whoot!**

**Thanks:**

** jemmagirl**

**And of course all my reviewers and daily readers. Nee-chan and Skittle-chan too! :D**

**Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

Joker was leading our odd looking pack down the corridors. I was behind him while Marco and Grace was in the middle and Grumpy with Happy was guarding the rear. I leaned next to The Joker. "So, what are we going to do about that blonde girlfriend of yours?" I whispered in his ear. His head snapped as he turned to glare at me. "Look-**ah, **she isn't my uh, girlfriend. Second of all, I don't care what happens to her. Harely was a tool and I used her. Third, I'm not planning on doing anything. If we fine her, whatever. But if she doesn't show up then, yay!" He threw up his arms. I began to walk slower. Harely is nothing more than a tool. Well, what am I? I helped him a rob a bank...sorta. I just drove a bus through the wall. "Since Harely is a tool then when I break and lose my worth, you'll dispose of me too?" I spoke out. He stopped. I froze in my tracks. Did I strike a nerve? His hand that held the knife twitched. I remained still. It was better to be calm when he seemed angry. A sigh escaped his painted lips. The hand was still again. "Don't make me cut you, Mimi." With that he continued on. I let out my held breath. That was a close one! I glanced to the goons. I could just imagine their faces behind the masks. An expression of shock mixed with amazement. I had asked their Boss daring question and lived! They shook their heads and ran to catch up with Joker. I was still in the same spot. Thoughts darting in my head at full speed. Why did he hesitate? Why am I here without a permanent smile? Does The Clown Prince of Crime actually care...about me...?

"Hello, are you, uh, in there?" Joker tapped my head with his knife. My eyes widened. I didn't see him there. "Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm here." I nodded my head and walked away only to be pulled back. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity until he finally let go. "Come on, we have a house to take." Grabbing my wrist, he lead me towards where the goons went. My eyes were glued to his gloved hand. What does his hand look like without it?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat in the steel chair waiting for Mr. Maroni to come in. I clicked my heels and hummed. It sure was a long time when he decided to show himself. I leaned back and smiled. "Howdy! Mr. Maroni!" I saluted. He looked at me like I was fresh out of Arkham. "So you're the little clown who has some information for me. Okay, spill it." He pulled a chair out for himself and sat down. I folded my hands and placed my elbows on the table. "Alrighty, I know The Joker's weakness." I giggled. Maroni raised an eyebrow at me. "The Joker has a weakness?" A evil shadow casted itself over Maroni's face. "Tell me, uh, Miss..." He trailed off. "Harely Quinn!" I smiled. He rolled his eyes. "Miss Harely, can I trust this info you are giving me?" I nodded. "Yep! Sure can!" Maroni sighed. "I suppose you want something from me. Name your price." I waved my hands. "Nah, I don't want money. I want a certain person outta the picture." He grinned. "Go yourself a grudge, do ya?" "Yeah, little bitch is takin' my Mistah J away! I want her dead!!" I shouted, slamming my fists into the table. I bit my lip. Table was harder than it looked...

Maroni smirked. "How do ya want her head? On a sliver platter? Or on a stick?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We walked in total silence. No one uttered a word. I swear I could hear one of the new guys sweating bullets! I shook my head. I'm not a fan of quite. It's so dull and boring. Plus, it's creepy. I shivered. The cellars were cold! Joker glanced back at me. "You, uh, cold?" "Yeah," I breathed, rubbing my arms together. My fingers entered holes were I tore my shirt apart. That's Crane and his damn poisons fault! Speaking of poisons....

_"Hey, Chronos."_

Nothing. Not a single remark or a grunt. Was she ignoring me?

_"Aw, come on, you're usually yelling at me. Where's all the fire gone to?"_

If I had crickets in my mind well, I would've had an orchestra.

_"Chronos, you ugly piece of crap! Where are you?!"_

I came to a halt. I again had no reply. Was she gone...? I rubbed my temples. No way! Not in a million years! "Girly, you got a uh, problem?" Joker asked. He was in front of me again. "No, I'm fine. Just...somethings weird..." I flinched. My head was pounding! I bit my lip and held my head. The pounding turned into ringing. It was like a high pitched ring. Joker was staring at me like I was the one that was insane. I was about to yell at him until the sound suddenly disappeared! I blinked and slowly brought my arms to my sides. Where'd that come? And where did it go? I glanced around aimlessly. I felt so lost and alone now. Joker cleared his throat. "Can we, uh, resume?" I nodded. I walked past him for only to yank my arm again. I glared at him. "What's the matter with you?" He whispered. I shrugged. "Dunno and don't care." I spat, taking my limb back. He grunted and carried on. Peeping around the bend we saw some guards and door. Behind it was most likely Maroni. Joker giggled like a hyena on crack. He mentioned Grumpy to come up. He hurriedly came forward. The Joker whispered something and pushed the lackey out in the hall. Grumpy had the full attention of the guards.

"Uh, hi..." He waved weakly.

The Joker slapped his painted forehead. "Can't find any good help these days..." He muttered through his gloved hand. I rolled my eyes. "They're your stupid goons..." He heard my little comment and hit me with his gun. "What-tah, did I tell ya about that smart mouth?" He licked his lips nosily. "Sorry." He blinked. "Uh, what?" He lowered his head to my height. "I said I'm sorry." I glared at him. He broke out in a wicked grin that displayed his lovely yellow teeth. "That's what I thought I heard." He returned his attention to Grumpy who was foolishly holding his gun.

"Well, I'm in a bit of a jam. I escaped The Joker, but only for a few minutes, and my gun's jammed. Help a guy out?"

The guards looked at each other questioning. The nodded and walked slowly towards Grumpy. I could tell he was smirking under his clown mask. As the men went to examine his weapon, Joker bolted over to them. In a split second, the guards were on the ground dead with slit throats. Joker stood in the middle with his crimson dripping knife. He looked as if he were possessed by the devil. The evil glare was shining brightly in his eyes. He let out his laughter and pranced over to the door.

"Knock, knock,"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, you agree then?" I asked, lighting a cigar. The freak clown girl nodded her head quickly. "Understand this: You disobey me in anyway, I'll kill you." She beamed brightly. "Of course I understand!" She seemed to have a oddly high pitched Jersey accent. "Good, now-" I was interrupted by a loud knocking noise. I glared at the door. I swiftly got to my feet and harshly pulled up the girl. I pointed to my men then to the door. They nodded and readied their guns. I looked at the clown. "Ready, uh..." I trailed off, hoping she would fill in the gap where her name was supposed to be. "Harely. Harely Quinzel." She said. I shook. "Yeah, Miss Quinzel, ready?" "Yep."

The guards jerked the door open and what came tumbling in? A psycho clown dressed in purple. "Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Joker?" I mocked. He just re-adjusted his coat and smiled. "Aw, stop Maroni, you're making me blush." I cringed. This guy was such a freak! It took him long enough to realize I had one of his goons in my arms. "Uh, why do you have her?" He gestured at her with a gun. "Poor girl got lost. So I figured, since I'm such a nice guy and all, I would help her out and give her back to her owner." I said, raising a gun to her temple. The Joker remained unfazed. Did he not care? He just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, Harely is mine and all but, if ya want to kill her, at least let me watch." He said nonchalantly. Harely's blue eyes widened. Her plan had backfired. Hmph, oh well, you can always improvise! I pushed Harely away from me and into the arms of Joker. He growled and shoved her off him as well. "She's nothing more than to pass the time. Oh, and I have a, uh, acquaintance you might like to reunite with." He montioned towards the outside. The shuffling of feet entered the room. My grip on the fire arm tightened. There, stood before me in all of her scared glory, was Mimi. She frowned. "Maroni...." I glared at her. "Bitch." Joker's eyes moved back to my figure. They seemed to be burning with anger. But as quickly as the fire ignited, it was extinguished. The Joker returned to his insane personality. "Now, that's not anyway to treat a lady." He trailed a gloved finger down the scar on her face. The girl remained emotionless. I noticed that Harely's face was contorted with jealousy and rage. "How are you still alive? I know you got hit by at least ten bullets." I stated. "What can I say? I'm a quick healer." She replied nonchalantly. Joker had a wild grin etched on his face. "Ya see Maroni, I'm here to make a deal. Well, more like a blackmail kind of thing." He snapped his gloved fingers and in came two clowns. One each had a person held in their arms. I looked closely. I gasped at the realization. "Joker!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The messed up bastard had my children!

The crazed clown howled out his laughter. It was sickening. I clinched my teeth. "Why you-let them go!" I demanded. Joker chuckled. "But I gotta make my deal first, Maroni." He smirked and eyed Mimi. "Alrighty, here's the agreement-" His arm reached over to the girl and latched around her waist. "If you ever touch my favorite toy and break her then I'll kill your kids. Second: I get your place. Try to take it back then, I'll kill all of you." I snickered. "Let me guess how. Blow us up?" I mocked him. Joker seemed to pout. He looked to Mimi. "Have I become so predictable?" She remained silent. He licked his lips. "Hmm, girly, your givin' me the silent treatment 'cause I won't let you at'em." He gestured a knife at me. Though Mimi still said not a word, I could see the desire in her eyes to rip me apart. Hold on a moment, why were her eyes not red? "You're angry at me aren't you, Mimi?" Her jaw was rigid. Joker looked between Mimi and myself. "Huh, that is different, girly." Joker looked confused but that didn't last very long. "Maybe I can fix that." He turned his attention back to me. "If you don't agree to my terms then she'll beat you until you do agree, okie dokie?" I scowled. "You going to let some little girl do your dirty work?" Mimi was now fidgeting in Joker's grip. "Hehe, she's not some little ordinary girl, are ya?" He whispered in her ear. Mimi was now nearly out of his grasp and in the back of my mind I was truly afraid of this girl. "He's all yours, girly." With that, Joker released her. Oh no. I aimed my gun at her head. But the kid was fast. Before I could even lay a finger on the trigger, she kicked the weapon out of my hands. Her hand snatched my arm and twisted it. I let out a grunt. I pulled back and kicked Mimi in the stomach. She stumbled backwards as I examined my arm. I winced. She may have broken it. As usual, Mimi was back up and ready for more in mere matter of seconds. I used my left arm since my right was already damaged. I wanted to walk out with at least one good arm. She again grabbed my arm. But this time she twisted it around some much that it made a disgusting snap. I yelled and kicked her in this chest. She coughed and tried to regain her lost wind. I turned around and bolted towards the gun. I quickly glanced over to The Joker. He sat in my chair and watched. He looked like he was amused. I smirked and aimed the gun once more. Mimi now had her air back and she ran at me. I fired once. The bullet went her arm. Second. In her leg. She began to slow down. Third. In the stomach. Mimi came to halt. Her breath was ragged. I could felt the uneasy feeling throughout the room. I stared at The Joker. He no longer was amused and looked as if he would jump in at any second. "Harely!" I shouted. The woman nodded and sprinted into action. She got behind Mimi, who was confused and in pain, and put in her in a headlock.

I walked slowly over to the bleeding fighter. Blood dripped from the cornors of her mouth. "Having trouble, Mimi? No, not you. Miss Indestructible." I gazed into her eyes. The red fury that usually took place was green eyes. Where had that fire gone to? I laughed in her face. "How does it feel? To be on the verge of death?" Her eyes never wavered. They were glued on me. Shining with such intense hate. "Where has your edge gone, my dear?" She spoke not a word. "Hold her still, Harely." The clown woman was all smiles. I placed the gun on her forehead and placed my finger on the trigger. "See you in hell." Then, just as the gun launched the bullet, Mimi's eyes glowed ruby red. She growled and swiftly elbowed Harely and ducked the bullet. Suddenly, I was on the floor with a pair of hands tightly secure on my neck. Joker and Mimi were on top of me. Both had a look of rage. "You know nothing of hell." They spat. I gaged for oxygen. Just as my eyes rolled behind my head, they let go. I coughed and wheezed as I got myself up. Joker took hold of Mimi's wrist. "Get out." He growled. I nodded and dashed towards the exit.

I watched as the scared of his mind Italian fled. "Get the rest of the trash out as well." I ordered. My clowns nodded and took the others outside. I moved Mimi to the table and sat her down. I kneeled down and closly examined her wounds. I sighed. She needs to get those bullets out. I looked up at her. The red color in her eyes was fading. The greenish color now occupied her iris. I got up and walked away. I stole a glance at her before leaving. "I'm going to get those out. Stay put." I frowned as Harely came into veiw. "I'll deal with you later." I hissed. Her blue eyes were sparkling with fear. I hurridly paced down the halls to try and find some medical stuff. On the way, I overheard some of my men chatting.

"Did you see that crazy bitch? I thought we were all gonna die!" "Yeah, somethin' about that girl ain't right."

It was the two newest guys. I casually strode in like I just arrived. They immediately shut their traps. "H-hi Boss." One stammered. I smiled. "So, what'cha talking about?" The two looked at each other. "Uh, nothing much..."

I hate liars.

"Shut up." I shot both of them dead. I didn't need liars in my organization. Plus, no one speaks ill towards Mimi. I whistled and returned to searching for a medical kit.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I seemed to be in a daze as I waited for Jokers return. My limbs were in agony. The last part of the fight with Maroni was blurry in my mind. I closed my eyes and took a breathe.

_"Chronos, you there?"_

_**"Ugh, yes, why?"**_

_"Just checking."_

She sounded weak. I wonder why. Oh well, it didn't matter. _**"I do so matter!" **_Chronos screeched in my head. I winced. _"Be quite. You're giving me a headache."__**"Hmph."**_The door creaked and slammed shut. Joker walked over with a Med kit in hand. He licked his colored lips. "This is uh, gonna sting." He took out some alchole and poured it over my injuries. I bit my lip. He wiped the area and cleaned it. "The bullet has to come out." I rolled my eyes. "No dip." He giggled and harshly gripped my arm. "Agh, that hurts!" I hollered. "Then stop being such a brat." I shook my head and looked away. I saw Harely stare at me in rage. I glared back. I whimpered as Joker removed the bullets. He bandaged me up and picked me bridal style. "Time to pick out a room." He laughed. I heard Harely get up. "Mistah J, where am I going to sleep?" "Stay here. I told you I'll deal with you later." She teared up._** "Jealous much." **_Chronos stated. I silently agreed with her. Harely had issues._** "That's a lot coming for a girl who has a person inside her head."**_ _"Enough." _I barked. Joker left the room and bounced up the stairs. "You enjoy acting like a five year old, don't you?" He grinned. "You enjoy being a smartass, don't ya?" My lips were sealed.

We found a room after Joker whined and complained about the rooms I picked. We settled on Maroni's room. Ugh, this was so bizarre. Joker flung me on the bed. "Some re-decorating, purple and knives and this place might like a little better." Joker announced. I laughed at his design. He was obsessed with purple. His dark brown eyes looked at me. They held something new. His eyes usually held anger and insanity but this was different. I couldn't name it. His mouth cracked a smile. He jumped on the bed, which he landed on me doing so, and his smile grew even wider. "Home sweet home, girly!"

* * *

**Fox: Hi! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. There's some spelling errors in there somewhere so, yeah. I'll updates sooner next time. And yes, I say that every time and same thing happens. But! Not this time! Please leave a review. Bye!**


	16. NOTICE

Hi, I won't be updating maybe at all for a while. I have a job and it's going to take up most of my attention. I do have a small question to ask: Do you want me to continue this story? I only received about two emails on the latest chapter and I know there's more people who read this. I'm very serious on this, if you don't review on this story then, I will delete it. It makes me sad and mad when someone reviews and says how much they like on one chapter. Don't do that! I want to hear from you all the time! Let me know you people are still reading and are alive XD If I don't get at least 5-10 reviews on this notice, I **will **discontinue. Have a nice summer!

**~FoxDemon303**


End file.
